Heart of Pain
by Bipolar Tangerine
Summary: Kagome was the very image of popularity and smarts. That was Junior Year. Now, after the summer break, someone's worried. Kagome has seemed to vanish from the high school. Will he be able to figure out what's going on before something worse can happen? In
1. Junior Year

Okay, I'm a fan of my own story. That must sound shallow... Anyway, this is new, and I don't know how often I can work on it. I hope you all will like it as much as I like it (and I'm critical of my things).

Summary: _Kagome used to be the popular and happy girl in school. Everyone loved her, until summer break. Now, returning to high school, no one regognizes her. Will someone be able to find out why she's vanished? Inuyasha's POV._

Rated M for the following: Cutting, mention of suicide, adult situations (Miroku's fault this had to be put in), and foul language... If these bother you, then suck it up and read, or leave.

**Heart of Pain  
**Chapter One: Junior Year

I can't believe I'm like this. I've always been level-headed about women. I don't get too deep into relationships, and I never really care for someone the way I do now. So... Why am I acting like this now?

I guess it's hard for me to admit, but I'm in love. I'm not talking about the kind of love you say you're in, just so the girl won't break up with you. No, this feels like it could be _real_ love. There's only one problem...

I don't know her. She doesn't know me.

I guess that's two problems. We have a lot of classes together, but we aren't exactly friends. Sure, she acknowledges me, and I do the same to her. But it feels like we have no other way of knowing each other. She's in five out of six of my classes, and it drives me crazy.

I guess I don't know why I'm so in love with her to begin with. I mean, it's hardly been any time at all since I started noticing her. I guess I first noticed on the first day of math class. She answered things like she had done it before. I was aw-struck. I didn't understand the math at all, and she was there, explaining it all like a professional!

That was when I started to see her. I found out a few days ago that we were in a few of the same classes in Freshman and Sophmore year. But I never noticed her. I was going out with Kikyou at the time, and she was... different.

That woman (I'm referring to Kikyou) wanted to put blinders on me like you put on a horse. If I even glanced at another woman, she got upset and possessive. It was okay at the time, but then it started getting boring. I broke up with her after she yelled at Sango.

Sango and Miroku are my best friends. Sango's little brother died a few years ago, and I helped her cheer up from it. Then Miroku started hanging around her. Sure, he's a pervert (I mean, he's a really big pervert), but he seems to care for her. Since she snapped at him for grabbing another woman, I noticed he's been keeping his hand under control a lot more.

I remember when I mentioned liking Kagome to Miroku. He said something about what porn star she resembled. That was startling, and I didn't want to look at her that way. I know, since she's popular, that she must get tired of men trying to date her. Sango even explained how she probably feels.

_"Kagome must feel like a piece of meat. Men don't seem to care for her because she's smart, or kind, or compassionate. Men who want to date her, just want her body. They don't care about the rest. She knows it, and she probably avoids relationships. In fact, I heard that Kouga was trying to date her recently... She had just turned him down and said that when he got eyes, she would..."_

That still confuses me. Even though I hate Kouga, I know that he has eyes. Although, I've been tempted to rip them out myself... Anyway, I still don't get it. When he gets eyes, she'll date him. I'm hoping that he won't get eyes, because I don't want him with her. I've seen how he treats his girlfriends. It would ruin her innocence if he did that to her.

I guess you want to know what I mean. Well, Kouga used to hit his girlfriends. I only saw it with one of his girls, but he did it a lot. He grew so possessive over them, that he constantly hit them for not being just the right way. He would tell them to dress worse so other men wouldn't look at them. Then he'd tell them to dress better because he wanted to be impressed when he saw them.

Having Kagome treated like that would ruin her, I know it. Even though I hardly know anything about her, I know he'd shatter her spirit and happiness if he acted that way.

But, he claims he has eyes for her, and she smiles. Everytime he says he has eyes for only her, she'll smile and shake her head. Then she'll tell him that he shouldn't try so hard. That what she meant isn't so hard to figure out if he would just think about it.

But that's not the point. The point is _her_. Kagome Higurashi has gotten me tied up in knots. I remember hearing a song of Sango's from some dude. What was his name? He was on American Idol... Oh yeah! Josh Gracing, or something like that...

Anyway, the song goes like this. _Oh yeah, by the way she moves, she's got me rolling in dirt in a while T-Shirt... Breaker-breaker one nine, she's a big-old flirt. By now she's got me pretty tied up, tied down any way I choose... I've got nothing to lose_. Well, that's true for me.

I can't believe the way I act now. I think of her so much, it's got to be wrong. I mean, not perverted thoughts, but just memories of her in class or chewing on her pencil.

I noticed she chews on the backs of her pencils (the special mechanical kind) a lot. Makes me wonder if she's nervous or if it helps her think. Like when my dog ears are rubbed, I relax.

Pretend you don't know that, alright? I still tell Sango and Miroku that I can't stand to have my dog ears touched. They believe it, or so I hope. If they don't, then they act like they do pretty well.

Wait... Where was I? Damn, I need to stop interrupting myself! I guessI shouldn't try to resume these thoughts. I have to meet Sango and Miroku for lunch today. It's our ritual. Every Saturday, we meet for lunch and then Miroku and I follow Sango around the mall. She's not shopping at Macy's, like you would think. She's trying to find Hot Topic (since she seems to get lost so easily).

Well, things don't matter right now. I can't be thinking about Kagome. They'll see the love-struck look on my face and know what's going through my mind. Well, Sango will. Who wants to know what Miroku will assume I'm thinking. The pervert...

Sango knows that I plan on asking Kagome out before summer vacation. It's coming up in two days, and I'm hoping she'll say yes. I know she turns a lot of men down, but I have a feeling she won't do that to me. If she does say yes, that gives us the entire vacation to strengthen the bond between us... Even if we stay as just friends...

* * *

Next time on Heart of Pain...  
_Inuyasha is spacing out in class, again. What happened to the girl he has fallen in love with last year? She was on the role call list, but he can't find her now. Had she moved without telling anyone?_

* * *

There. Let me know what you all think. I hope you like this chapter, even if it is a bit on the short side. I'll try to make them longer, but I can't make any promises. No, I'm serious, my promise button broke. I'm getting a repair for it next year... Yep, my sweet-sixteen birthday (in Feb of 2007), I will have it fixed...

Hey, if you have questions ask them in a review. I don't mind answering them. In fact, I love to answer things and communicate with my reviewers!

_**I need **10** reviews before anyone can get the next chapter...**_

**- Lonely Bird**


	2. Passing Thoughts

Here's chapter two. You all must like it so far, if you're returning for more. Either that or you didn't know how to get rid of that annoying email in your inbox that said I put up a new chapter... Oh, I read my first three reviews for this story, and I have one thing to say... You guys are so nice! I'm really happy right now (before I read them, I was depressed), so thanks to those three who reviewed and said nice things to me...

_Summary: Kagome used to be the popular and happy girl in school. Everyone loved her, until summer break. Now, returning to high school, no one regognizes her. Will someone be able to find out why she's vanished? Inuyasha's POV._

Rated M for the following: Cutting, mention of suicide, adult situations (Miroku's fault this had to be put in), and foul language... If these bother you, then suck it up and read, or leave.

**Heart of Pain  
**Chapter Two: Passing Thoughts

Sango knows that I plan on asking Kagome out before summer vacation. It's coming up in two days, and I'm hoping she'll say yes. I know she turns a lot of men down, but I have a feeling she won't do that to me. If she does say yes, that gives us the entire vacation to strengthen the bond between us... Even if we stay as just friends...

- - -

I hate school. There's no point to it, in my opinion. The only purpose I had for it last year, was to hang out with my friends. That doesn't look like ti'll be happening right now...

Sango has one of my classes, and Miroku doesn't have any. So, we get an hour for lunch together, and that's about it. Last time, we had a lot of classes together. I guess that luck doesn't like me.

"Higurashi, Kagome." The teacher calls. My ears twitch as I look around. Kagome is here, in my class! I'm so happy, but there's one thing that's bothering me. I can't see her.

"Here." I hear a quiet voice say. I look around, taking notice of a few new students, but no Kagome. What happened? She answered to her name, but she's not in the class. I can't smell her (not like I could if she were here, anyway). The teacher begins to name some other people, but I'm still searching for Kagome. She's nowhere in this class.

Had I imagined her answering to her name? Maybe I imagined her name being called too.

"Taisho, Inuyasha." The teacher says. I jerk out of my thoughts and stare at the teacher.

"Here..." I manage to say. I don't feel right, since I can't find Kagome. I'm beginning to think that I did imagine her voice and her name. A few more minutes pass before our teacher begins to put everyone in their assigned seats.

"Kagome, you can come see me before we decide on where to seat you." She says. I look to the teacher, then see one of those emo kids walking up to her. That's not Kagome, so where is she? When the teacher and the emo kid leave, I stand up and look around. Kagome's not here, and that emo kid is definitely not her. So, why does the teacher keep acting like she does exist?

"Mr. Taisho," I hate being called by my last name. Reminds me of something you might call my brother. "I did not give you permission to stand up. You may sit down!" The teacher snaps. I let myself fall into the seat then shake my head. What's the point of sitting down if I'm only going to get up and move seats again?

"Wench." I mutter under my breath. A few of the demons in the room hear me, and they all mutter their agreement. The teacher can't hear us, since she's a human. I wonder why humans think they can teach demons. We can hurt them horribly, yet they insist on doing this anyway.

Reminds me of some of the school rules I get in the beginning of class. Since I'm a half demon, I get both hand books. Anyway, the demons are told that if they fight, they will be refused for a diploma until they take anger management courses. Humans are told that if a demon assaults them, they have to tell someone when the demon isn't around.

They make us sound like bullies.

Well, I guess we kind of are. Due to that, a lot of store managers are strong demons so they can control anyone who's acting unruly. A lot of police are humans, don't ask why, and they have to wear a lot of vests to protect them from a demon's claws. There are a lot of things done so demons aren't entirely better than humans.

If it's so much of a hassle, they should do something else about it. Like having a country of just demons. Half demons can choose, since we're weak demons and strong humans. Sounds fair to me, but I doubt anyone will want to get an entire country's population of demons onto one island. The demons will pitch a fit.

"Mr. Taisho!" The teacher snaps at me. I look up at her, wondering how she got to my desk. She was at the front of the room, calling out seat assignments, and she just appeared here. Is she a demon teacher or have I missed something?

"Uhh... What?" I ask, trying to get away from her angry face. Not due to the fact that I'm scared, but all the demons can smell her breath. It isn't pretty. Let's say it this way... If she exhaled on a train, the acidic smell in her breath would melt through the train's layers. That help describe it?

"I told you, this seat has been assigned. You are sitting in the second row to the door, fifth seat back." She snarls. I assume she's said this before, since she's seething with rage. I haven't smelled someone _that_ angry since... This morning. Damn, I forgot that I pissed my brother off today. Heh. That was fun, though.

I grab my backpack and walk to my seat, even though I was hoping to walk out the door. I sit down in my chair and look around. One of my half-friends is here. You know what I mean by that, right? You're friends whenever you're in a class together. You won't spend lunch together or hang after school, but you joke around in your classes you share.

"Hey, where's Kagome?" I ask my friend in front of me. I'm hardly even leaning forward, but he's a demon. He'll catch my words without a problem.

"Don't ask me. This is the third class of the day, and no one has seen her. I talked to Kouga, and he can smell her. But that's it. She just vanished. Perhaps she's a ghost." He suggests. I nearly growl, before I remember that I'm in class.

"Don't say that. Did you hear the teacher calling her name?" I ask him. Maybe I'm not going insane like I thought.

"Yah, I did. The teacher talked to some emo kid outside, and she said she wanted to talk to Kagome. Makes me wonder if Kagome's sending henchmen in her place or something. I can't see her..." He says. I lean back, sighing.

"I can't either, and it's starting to bother me. I was going to ask her out before summer break, but I never got the courage to... Hey, do you think she moved and another girl came instead?" I suddenly ask.

"What?"

"Do you think Kagome moved and someone else named Kagome moved to the school?" I repeat.

"No, I doubt it. They have the same last names..." He says. I sigh then slouch in my seat. If I'm hearing her name, but not seeing her, does that make me insane? My friend can't see her either, and neither can Kouga. Maybe she's found some way to fly under the radar of men this year. I wouldn't be surprised since she's smart enough to figure it out.

Thinking about her won't help me out, either. It was a tiring summer since I thought of her constantly. I should try to get Sango to help me. Since Sango's a girl - even though Miroku and I have had our doubts - she should be able to help me understand what's going on. That'll be better than hearing names but not seeing faces.

Damn. Class is boring as hell today... Funny, this is math. That's the subject that she mastered last year. She had over the 100-percent, since she aced everything and the extra credit. I guess you can say I miss her, but I don't like to put it that way. It makes it sound as if we were friends, and we weren't. I wouldn't mind being her friend, though...

* * *

Next time on Heart of Pain...  
_Inuyasha has just bumped into someone. She feels, looks, and smells familiar to him. But he does'nt know why. She's just one of those emo kids that leaves class to cut themselves, right?_

* * *

To those that take offense in me saying "emo," read this. I know that people who hurt themselves can't stand to be labelled. I hurt myself (and I'm trying to stop), and being labelled like emo or whatever was upsetting to me. So, I apologize to those who take offense in this type of thing. I don't like calling people that, but I'm trying to sound like the people in the school don't know or care how much it hurts her feelings.

**black dragon of destruction**- I hope my plot isn't flimsy... I mean, I think it's strong, but the first chapter isn't the main one. That just introduces you to how Inuyasha is feeling and all. I think that it gives the story a lot more flavor, but I know what's going on. You don't. So, perhaps it's flimsy to those who don't have the chapter index on 'em. (That tells me what to put in what chapters)

_**I need **20** reviews before anyone can get the next chapter...**_

**- Lonely Bird**


	3. Girl in the Halls

Well, you all have earned this chapter. I'm typing up the chapters at a faster rate than you can review to them. Uh-oh. That usually means that I get bored of things quickly... HURRY! REVIEW FASTER WHILE I STILL HAVE INTEREST IN THE STORY! That's hard to type while holding down the shift key. (Yes, I know there's a caps lock button. I just held shift down for some weird reason.)

_Summary: Kagome used to be the popular and happy girl in school. Everyone loved her, until summer break. Now, returning to high school, no one regognizes her. Will someone be able to find out why she's vanished? Inuyasha's POV._

Rated M for the following: Cutting, mention of suicide, adult situations (Miroku's fault this had to be put in), and foul language... If these bother you, then suck it up and read, or leave.

**Heart of Pain  
**Chapter Three: Girl in the Halls

Damn. Class is boring as hell today... Funny, this is math. That's the subject that she mastered last year. She had over the 100-percent, since she aced everything and the extra credit. I guess you can say I miss her, but I don't like to put it that way. It makes it sound as if we were friends, and we weren't. I wouldn't mind being her friend, though...

- - -

Finally, freedom. Okay, so lunch isn't freedom, but it sure feels like it. It's an hour of forgetting everything I managed to learn. That's freedom to me!

I walk through the halls, my backpack slung over one shoulder. I probably look like an idiot right now, but I don't mind. Half the school is looking stupid due to the fact that it's time to forget four hours worth of teaching. I look at the book in my hand, shaking my head. Who, in their right mind, would tell students to read this crap at home? They know we won't do it, but they assign it anyway.

Sometimes I wonder if teachers are on a different planet than students. They just visit every school day and spend the holidays at home. I feel sorry for their children, to be honest. If my father was a teacher, then he'd be telling me to do homework all the time. That'd be a pain in the ass...

I guess I should tell you what happened to my mother. Sango and Miroku don't even know that she's dead. I didn't have the heart to tell them last year, when it happened. I'm still recovering from the grief of it. I sound like I'm speaking at a funeral...

Anyway, my mother was a human. My father is a demon. That's why I'm a half-demon. My mother goes shopping for the family's supply of clothes, food, everything. No one minds this, since she's not crazy with dad's money. He's got plenty to spare, but she never threw it away like his wife had done. Sesshoumaru's mom, from what I've heard, was pretty and pricey. She had to have everything.

My mom died last May. She hadn't told anyone of a fever she developed. I noticed that she waited as long as she could to do any shopping, and that wasn't normal for her. She was normally happy to do anything that our family would benefit from. Even Sesshoumaru has to admit that she cared for the **entire** family like it was her own. Like Sesshoumaru was her son by blood.

Mom had a fever, like I said. She began to come out of the bedroom less and less. One day, my dad asked me to get the things necessary for the family. The things my mom always got for us. When I asked him why mom couldn't do it (I asked rudely), he told me that she wasn't feeling well. So, I did things, and got something for mom.

I got mom a golden necklace with a locket on it. I went into her room and put it around her neck. She looked really weak and pale. I told her I loved her, and that I hoped she'd get better. When she did, I promised her that we'd do something together. As as family.

Two days later, mom died. Turns out that her "fever" wasn't a fever at all. It was some sort of virus that had infected her. Her body would go into long moments of time where she had all the symptoms of being sick, but she was healthy. Turns out, the virus didn't kill her. The lack of medicine did.

She had started throwing up so much, her stomach's rough lining came out. Then, when she ate, it hurt her throat to swallow since she'd been vomitting. She started eating less and less. Taking a bath or shower was soon painful on her skin, since it got really sensitive to everything.

Mom always apologized for getting sick. She felt so bad for not being able to help us three boys. I guess she knew that, without her, we'd slowly give in. Mom ended up dying of starvation. She'd lost a lot of weight and missed two days of eating. That was enough to kill her...

I wipe the pathetic tear from my eye then let out a deep breath. Mom's been gone for a little over a year now and I'm still crying about it. How sad. Well, when hard times come, you have to suck it up and move on. That's what my dad tells me to do, and it's what I've been doing whenever times get rough.

I jerk out of my thoughts violently when something bumps into my shoulder. I stumble forward and my backpack spills open it's contents. I look back, expecting to see Kouga there, grinning. Instead, I see one of those emo kids. She's the one who talked to the teacher when Kagome was supposed to. She looks back at me and then away.

She feels so familiar, and my nose is saying the same thing. I stand up, ignoring my backpack's exposed contents, and offer her a hand.

"Are you okay?" I ask her. She looks down, as if she's ashamed to look at me.

"I'm sorry." She mutters. If I didn't have demon hearing, I wouldn't have known she said anything.

"Don't be sorry... Let me help you up." I offer. She gets up on her own and leaves, her head down the entire way. I watch her go then look at my things. She seemed so scared, but I feel like I know some happy part of her.

Wait a minute. There's no way I can know her. She's one of those emo kids that cuts themselves in the bathroom and pretends she's in emotional pain. I don't hang out with those kids. Therefore, she doesn't know me. I don't know her. End of story.

If only I could convince myself that was true...

* * *

Next time on Heart of Pain...  
_Inuyasha spends his weekend with Sango and miroku, his best friends. Sango mentions something about the girl he claims that he USED to love. Why is she so hesitant on telling him the news?_

* * *

_**I need **30** reviews before anyone can get the next chapter...**_

**- Lonely Bird**


	4. Weekend Gossip

FanFiction is giving me issues, so I almost wasn't able to upload this chapter. Lucky thing for you readers... Oh, school is about to start up (it may have started by the time this is posted), so my updates will slow down a bit. I can update fast in most cases, but know that I have the right to slow down!

Damn. I was updating this and nearly done with the chapter when this piece-of-shit computer refreshed the page on me. Arg!

_Summary: Kagome used to be the popular and happy girl in school. Everyone loved her, until summer break. Now, returning to high school, no one regognizes her. Will someone be able to find out why she's vanished? Inuyasha's POV._

Rated M for the following: Cutting, mention of suicide, adult situations (Miroku's fault this had to be put in), and foul language... If these bother you, then suck it up and read, or leave.

**Heart of Pain  
**Chapter Four: Weekend Gossip

Wait a minute. There's no way I can know her. She's one of those emo kids that cuts themselves in the bathroom and pretends she's in emotional pain. I don't hang out with those kids. Therefore, she doesn't know me. I don't know her. End of story.

If only I could convince myself that was true...

- - -

Saturday is a wonderful day, isn't it? It's the first day of forgetting all school-related things. You get to watch Saturday-morning cartoons... Sesshoumaru still thinks that I should grow up and start watching the news. Just because I'm a senior in high school doesn't mean I should have to mature!

"Inuyasha, turn something else on. You're too old for this..." Sesshoumaru scolds me as he searches through the kitches. I glare at him from the living room before returning my attention on the TV.

"Just because you say that doesn't mean I have to listen." I reply. Sesshoumaru sits down next to me, his bowl of cereal in hand.

"You should. I've passed high school. You haven't. Give me the remote." He demands. I glare at him before moving away from him, with my precious remote. Sesshoumaru sets his bowl of cereal down then grabs it from me.

"You're immature." He mutters.

"So are you. Don't you think you're a bit big to be eating Lucky Charms?" I ask him, eyeing his bowl.

"I suppose you prefer I should eat waffles." He replies.

"Nah. Waffles are bland. You need that Shredded Wheat stuff!" I tell him. I shoot up to the kitchen, eager to begin eating food.

"I thought dad got that for himself. Old people eat that." He claims. I glare at him.

"Then, shouldn't you be eating it?" I ask him as I pour myself a bowl. I hear him growl at my insult, but I conveniently ignore it.

Later on, I go meet Sango and Miroku at the mall. Not at one of those girly stores, but at the food court. I watch as Sango talks about everyone in school. I don't know how she can do it without trying. If I try to gossip, it sounds stupid. Women seem to have a knack for this, even if they aren't trying.

"Oh, did you hear what happened to Kouga?" Sango questions. I straiten up, interested in anything that could go wrong with that stupid wolf demon. I hated him before he started chasing Kagome.

"What?" I ask curiously. Miroku seems interested to, which sort of surprises me.

"Kouga was asking some girls about Kagome yesterday. He asked one, and she began to beat him up... That girl was his girlfriend and heard him saying all these things about how much he's in love with Kagome..." Sango says, hardly able to contain her laughter. I widen my eyes then sigh. At least Kouga didn't get beaten up just for asking about her.

"I heard he had to go to the hospital for a few broken bones." Miroku adds.

"I feel bad for him." Sango comments. I glare at her, reminding her that she shouldn't be feeling bad for Kouga. She shouldn't like him since I don't... That sounds shallow.

"Don't feel bad for him, Sango. He's a demon. I'll bet his casts will only be on for a few days." I say. My nose twitches then I look up.

"Hey, dog breath. What are you doing, talking about me?" Kouga asks. I growl at him then stand up. I'm sure Sango and Miroku are tired of us fighting, but I have to beat the life out of him for even looking at Kagome. He'll hurt her and give her more than scars.

"Nothing, wolf meat. Just talking about how much people seem to hate you now." I reply smartly. He growls at me then aims a punch for my face. I dodge it, grinning.

"Aww? Is poor wolfy boy upset that he can't punch?" I ask tauntingly. Kouga clenches his teeth, and I know I've hitten some sort of weak spot.

"Shut up." He snaps.

"Kouga, did you really ask someone about Kagome?" Sango asks. I stop taunting him long enough to look at Sango and hear his answer.

"Yah, I did. So what?" He asks sharply.

"What'd you find out about her?" Miroku asks. I look at them, surprised that they can ask these questions in my place.

"Why would you want to know, pervert? No one knows what happened to her." He says. I sigh then sit down. That wasn't what I was hoping to hear. I guess I was just hoping he'd say something about where she is or how she's doing. Not seeing her for the entire first week of school bothered me. That emo girl was there though. She's new to the school, I can tell.

"I heard things, but I don't know if they're true." Sango says after Kouga leaves. I look at her, waiting for the rest of the news.

"What did you hear?" I ask hastily.

"I don't know if they're true. I don't want to embarass her by repeating them..." She says quietly. Before I can make her any more uncomfortable by asking again, Miroku interrupts.

"Lets go walk around the mall!" Miroku cheers. I glare at him then look at Sango. I guess I should follow suit. I stand up and join Miroku. Sango throws our mess away and we all walk aimlessly around the mall.

The only thing that's running through my mind is Kagome. Why is it that no one knows where she is this year? All her best friends last year are clueless, but they think she'll be coming back to school soon. I want to know why the emo kid was answering for her name. Kagome couldn't be the emo kid, since she's the opposite. She's always happy and kind, not dark and depressing. So... Where did Kagome go?

* * *

Next time on Heart of Pain...  
_Sango tells Inuyasha a few things about the girl he loves. He doesn't understand what she's talking about, since she seems rather reluctant to even be mentioning her name. What makes it so hard to mention anything about Kagome?_

* * *

So, do ya'll like the story so far? I hope so. Give me happy reviews, and I shall give you excellent chapters! Oh, if the chapters are a bit short, I apologize. I try to make them as long as I can, but it doesn't always get as long as I hope for it to be... Well, I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the story. Well, at least everyone who is reviewing this story enjoys it. That makes me happy...

**MelonCoke:** Interesting name you have there. But what's the diary format? Inuyasha reviewing what you missed between chapters or? Hmm. Perhaps I messed something up.

_**I need **40** reviews before anyone can get the next chapter...**_

**Hey, everyone. You should really review. I'm finished with Chapter 8 already (and I may get further by the time this is posted), and you all only have this one! Come on and review (even if you don't like it)!**

**- Lonely Bird**


	5. Stranger to Me

Come on, everyone. You have to review faster! I'm nearly done with the story, but I have to update slowly. You know why? Because I want 100 reviews for each story I write. 100 or more, and I'll be happy. So, I'm forcing the review rule on you all. If you review more, I will grant more chapters.

Figure, once you get chapter ten, then you'll have five reviews between chapters... So, can you review faster? Only being able to add one chapter a day (or every other day), is driving me **CRAZY**!

_Summary: Kagome used to be the popular and happy girl in school. Everyone loved her, until summer break. Now, returning to high school, no one regognizes her. Will someone be able to find out why she's vanished? Inuyasha's POV._

Rated M for the following: Cutting, mention of suicide, adult situations (Miroku's fault this had to be put in), and foul language... If these bother you, then suck it up and read, or leave.

**Heart of Pain  
**Chapter Five: Stranger to Me

The only thing that's running through my mind is Kagome. Why is it that no one knows where she is this year? All her best friends last year are clueless, but they think she'll be coming back to school soon. I want to know why the emo kid was answering for her name. Kagome couldn't be the emo kid, since she's the opposite. She's always happy and kind, not dark and depressing. So... Where did Kagome go?

- - -

I look around the mall as we walk aimlessly around it. I know that if Kagome couldn't make it to school all this week, then there will be almost no chance of her being here. Still, I can't help but feel like I may have a chance of seeing her, even if it is a slim one.

The mall is quiet. It's only ten in the morning and most teenagers don't wake up this early. That means that they won't be aready to leave until two hours after they wake up. So, Sango, Miroku, and I are the only people in our high school that are wandering around the mall.

I look around a few stores, taking note that a lot of those emo and goth kids are in front of some of the stores - the happy ones, like Claires. They must be scaring the customers away, or trying to at least.

"You're not going to find Hot Topic anytime soon, Sango." I tell her. She glares at me then her attention turns to the map in front of us.

"Might not even be in this mall. Could be in the other one across town." Miroku suggests. Sango glares at him too then returns to her search for the only store she enjoys shopping at. After a few more minutes of searching, she gives up and we walk to the fountain in the center of the mall.

"It's quiet today." Sango comments. Miroku nods and I shake my head.

"It's quiet if you can't hear every little thing." I tell them. It is quiet to me, but I like to pretend that I can hear things they can't. Half the time they believe me. The other half of the time, they don't. Right now, I don't think anyone really cares.

"So, Inuyasha... Who are you looking for?" Miroku asks me. I look at him, just now realizing that I have been looking around for Kagome.

"No one." I tell him as I sit down. He'll tease me if he finds out that I was looking for Kagome. If he doesn't tease me, he'll comment by saying what porn star she looks like. I don't know how Sango can stand to date him.

"You're looking for Kagome, huh?" Sango asks. I mentally yell at her for knowing, but I don't move. She reads my mind then places a hand on my shoulder.

"Relax, Inuyasha. I'm sure that Kagome still goes to our high school... She's probably just been sick is all." Sango says to me. I shrug my shoulders and look at the ground. I don't want to tell her that Kagome was there and that I heard her name over and over. She'll get upset that I'm shooting down her comforting words...

Still, why haven't I been able to see Kagome? I've been trying to sniff her out and find her, but I haven't come up with anything. Maybe I really am going insane and my world is just upside down. Maybe the teacher said someone's name and it just sounded like Kagome's name. That makes more sense than my previous thoughts on why she hasn't been at school recently.

I shake the thughts from my head then sip on my soda. This place is a lot mor eboring when the teenagers aren't out. They're fun to look at, mainly the weird ones.

"Hey, are we gonna wait around for the rest of the high school to wake up?" I ask them.

"Sure, why not? I don't want to go home and do chores. Miroku's trying to avoid his cousin, and you're stuck with us." Sango replies. I smile then look back at them.

"Glad to be stuck with you two than my brother and dad." I reply. Miroku gives me a questioning gaze. I told Sango about the rought relationships in my family. Miroku... I'd rather him not know about it at all than try to understand and fail.

A few hours pass before the high school wakes up. I point to some people, smiling at Sango.

"Look. I recognize them from school." I say. Sango smiles then starts laughing. The girl has bright pink hair that can blind anyone, neon green shirt, and a bright orange skirt. She wears things like that a lot at school.

"She reminds me of the crossing guards that help the elementary kids." Miroku says. I pause, imagining her wearing that outfit and holding a stop sign.

"She wouldn't need a stop sign, that's for sure." I add. Sango giggles then I hear her stop short. I look back at them, not able to see Miroku's hand.

"Pervert!" Sango shouts. She slaps Miroku's face then sits down on one side of me.

"Sango, don't hide from me!" Miroku begs. Sango grasps my arm, trying to use me as protection.

"Miroku, stop grabbing her for two hours." I demand. Sango smiles then Miroku sits down on the other side of me. I feel like I'm their parent and they're the bickering children.

"Inuyasha, did you hear the rumor about Kagome that's floating around? Sango told me about one when we were waiting for you." Miroku says. I look at Sango, surprised.

"You said you didn't know anything about her." I say.

"No. I said that I heard some rumors and I didn't know what was true and what wasn't." She corrects me. I glare at her, telling her to stop proving me wrong.

"Tell me what you know. Even if it might not be right." I demand. She takes in a deep breath then lets it out slowly.

"Well... The only thing I heard about Kagome was... upsetting... You see... Inuyasha, she..." She pauses, as if she's trying to put it into words. Miroku has his eyes narrowed and is looking at the ground. Is the rumor so bad that they can't tell me?

"Kagome had... Rumor has it that Kagome got in a car accident. She had such bad scars on her face that she nearly vanished from radar at school. She keeps herself hidden and won't look anyone in the eye." Sango says. I pause, my heart stopping for a moment as I digest this information.

That would explain a lot of things, wouldn't it?

* * *

Next time on Heart of Pain...  
_Inuyasha realizes what Sango was talking about when she mentioned rumors. He walks around school, questioning everyone about what happened to Kagome Higurashi over the summer. There are an aweful lot of strange stories floating around, which ones are true?_

* * *

I'm glad that I got 40 reviews. I was afraid that my chapters would never get posted! 

**lady KCassandra:** I'm sorry! I'm trying to hurry, and I'm on chapter 10 out of 16. That means I'm _way_ ahead of all these lazy reviewers. You just have to wait on them if you want to know where she went and what happened to her...

**Poll Time!**

**Question: Which of the following do you think happened to Kagome?** (Don't give me numbers, please restate what the answer was so I don't have to look it up)  
**1. She got in a car accident and is hiding her scars  
2. She died  
3. She's gone invisible  
4. Other (if it's this, then please state what you think)**

_**I need **50** reviews before anyone can get the next chapter...**_

**- Lonely Bird**


	6. Rumors

_Summary: Kagome used to be the popular and happy girl in school. Everyone loved her, until summer break. Now, returning to high school, no one regognizes her. Will someone be able to find out why she's vanished? Inuyasha's POV._

Rated M for the following: Cutting, mention of suicide, adult situations (Miroku's fault this had to be put in), and foul language... If these bother you, then suck it up and read, or leave.

**Heart of Pain  
**Chapter Six: Rumors

"Kagome had... Rumor has it that Kagome got in a car accident. She had such bad scars on her face that she nearly vanished from radar at school. She keeps herself hidden and won't look anyone in the eye." Sango says. I pause, my heart stopping for a moment as I digest this information.

That would explain a lot of things, wouldn't it?

- - -

Every student in high school dreads Mondays. Some dread it so much that they don't come in at all. Unfortunately, my dad was staying home from work today, and I had to go to school. That gives me a chance for one thing that school can help with. I can dig up some of the rumors that are floating around Kagome.

That's what I'm doing. It's ten minutes before the first class and I'm walking around school. I'm not close to my room at all, but that doesn't bother me. I just need to ask people about what could have happened to Kagome. So far, I've heard the story about the car crash.

I walk up to a group of kids, they seem to be popular. I don't recognize most of them, but I know one of the girls. Her name is Kagura, and she's really lazy when we're in gym class.

"Hi, I have a question for all of you... Do any of you know what happened to Kagome Higurashi?" I ask. Most of them get quiet and shake their heads. Kagura's face lights up then she nods.

"I heard that someone almost killed her during summer and that she dyed her hair to keep them from finding her. She went through a lot of changes just to hide, but she couldn't change her name since she was under 18." She says. I nod, making a note on the murder rumor. Strange how something that dramatic can happen in one summer, or so they think.

I walk away, going to a group of goth kids. Each one of them glares at me, and I try to act unphased. I must've pulled off the I'm-not-intimidated look, because they slowly stopped glaring at me.

"What do you want?" One asks. His voice sounds so mean, I feel like leaving. I straiten up then push the fear away from me.

"Do any of you know what happened to Kagome Higuarshi over the summer?" I ask them. One of them speaks up before the others have a chance.

"Kagome moved during summer. She didn't want people to know she was gone, so she hired someone to pretend to be her this year." He says. I nod slowly then look to one of his girlfriends.

"I heard that Higurashi had been raped. She had been so devistated about it that she started dressing and claiming to be a boy so men wouldn't look at her." She says. Okay, some of these rumors are _weird_ and there's no way someone can believe them.

"If you want to find out more about her, go to where those emo kids go. They seem to know alot about her." The boy adds. I nod then walk towards them, but the bell stops be. Damn, I was about to get somewhere!

I walk to class, my head lowered in defeat. Soon I'll be able to figure out what happened to her and know why she doesn't appear so much at school. I sit down in my first class and write down what I'd just learned. I don't want to get the rumors mixed up - that'd make them even more twisted than they already are!

_Rumor One:  
- Kagome got in a car crash and has to hide her face from everyone_

_Rumor Two:  
- Got close to being murdered. Changed everything but her name so the attempted murderer wouldn't find her._

_Rumor Three:  
- She moved and had someone hired so people wouldn't know she was gone._

_Rumor Four:  
- Raped. She acts and claims to be a man to avoid men looking at her anymore._

I think the third one sounds closest to the most possible truth. Even the third one is a bit stretched though. I doubt anyone even knows. Then again, I haven't had a chance to ask the emo kids. They might know what happened to her, butI don't know why they would. They never seem to get along with the popular girls like Kagome.

I let my head rest on my desk, ignoring the teacher's lecture entirely. I close my eyes slowly and take a deep breath. Within seconds, I'm passed out and have forgotten about searching for the rumors behind Kagome's vanishings.

A sharp jab to my ribs jerks me awake. I yelp then shoot into a sitting position. One of those emo kids is walking away from me, and I assume she's smiling at my reaction. I smile faintly before I grab my packpack and head to my next class. Hope what we talked about in class won't be on the test our teacher says is comig.

Classes are very boring when you can't concentrate. I fell asleep in my second class and had someone wake me up by poking my ribs. This time, I snatched the pencil that they used. I didn't get to see them retreating, so I don't know for sure if it's the same person. I look at the pencil then stick it in my backpack carelessly. At least I got something out of it.

Lunch is a relief when you've been poked in the ribs three times. The first two times, I was awake. The third time, I was about to fall asleep before the bell rang. Thinking it was funny, somone poked my rib. I didn't see the person, but I know it's got to be the same person that's been poking me all day.

"Hey, Inuyasha. Aren't you going to eat with us?" Sango asks. I shake my head as I open my can of soda.

"I might, if I get done in time. I'm going to ask the group of emo kids if they know anything about Kagome." I tell Sango.

"Why would they know anything about Kagome? They're the opposite of her personality." Miroku states.

"Some goth kids said that the emo's knew an aweful lot about her. Maybe they know what really happened." I reply calmly.

"Emo kids know a lot of things. They can, somehow, get all the rumors and turn them into what happened. When you were gone for a week and everyone thoughts you were sick, they knew you went on vacation. It's strange the way they work. Just be careful and don't come back as an emo." Sango warns me. I smile then shake my head.

"I won't... Anyway, I might be back, I might not. Bye!" I say. I walk away, towards the group. There are around ten or eleven kids in the group. They all seem to know each other pretty well, which means that they must all think along the same lines. When I approach them, they all look at me. Well, all of them except for three.

"What do you want?" One of the other eight asks me. I shrug them look at the empty seat.

"It's taken." Another quickly adds. I have a feeling that they don't like me very much...

"I wasn't going to sit down. I was just wondering if you knew anything about Kagome Higurashi and what happened to her over the summer." I say, holding my hands up so they know I'm not dangerous.

"Why would you want to know?" One asks sharply.

"Well, I haven't seen her since summer vacation and I'm worried about her." I say.

"She didn't know you." Someone says. I can't tell which one said it, but they sounded really... rejected.

"I know. Doesn't change the fact that I'm worried." I reply.

"She died." One of the ones with their heads down says. I look at her, my heart skipping a few beats.

"She died? How?" I ask. She stands up, and I think she's ready to send the rest of the emo's to attack me or something.

"It's not your business! You didn't know her and you couldn't have cared for her! Leave us alone!" She snaps. I walk away, glancing back once. She knows that I didn't know Kagome very well, which means she had to have been paying attention. Maybe she can help me figure out what happened...

* * *

Next time on Heart of Pain...  
_Inuaysha begins to follow this girl, trying to figure out why she seems so familiar. She's quiet and seems to be scared of the world. Unfortunately, Inuyasha's not the only one showing interest in her. Someone she doesn't want to see happens to be around quite a lot recently..._

* * *

_**I need **60** reviews before anyone can get the next chapter...**_

**- Lonely Bird**


	7. Stalker

_Summary: Kagome used to be the popular and happy girl in school. Everyone loved her, until summer break. Now, returning to high school, no one regognizes her. Will someone be able to find out why she's vanished? Inuyasha's POV._

Rated M for the following: Cutting, mention of suicide, adult situations (Miroku's fault this had to be put in), and foul language... If these bother you, then suck it up and read, or leave.

**Heart of Pain  
**Chapter Seven: Stalker

"It's not your business! You didn't know her and you couldn't have cared for her! Leave us alone!" She snaps. I walk away, glancing back once. She knows that I didn't know Kagome very well, which means she had to have been paying attention. Maybe she can help me figure out what happened...

- - -

Alright, I know that girl who yelled at me. She's the one who answered when the teacher wanted to talk to the girl in the halls. On the first day of school. I thought the teacher called her Kagome, but I was wrong. Her name just resembles Kagome's name and I heard wrong.

Kind of strange for my demon hearing to get something wrong. I guess I shouldn't think of it too much. Back to what I was going to say. The girl is one of those emo kids. She goes to the bathroom and comes back with the scent of blood on her. I don't know what's going on with her during class - since she's always on the other side of the classroom - but I feel like someone's picking on her.

So, how to find out if someone's hurting her? I've started following her. I know what car is hers, but no way in hell am I following her home. That kind of stalking can get me in jail. I mean, I know I should get in trouble for following her like how I do now, but I have good reasoning behind it.

I told Sango and Miroku about my "plan." I'll follow this girl and figure out what's bothering her. If I can help her, then she'll be grateful and tell me some things about Kagome. Miroku thinks the idea will work, but Sango says otherwise. She thinks it'll backfire, or the girl won't be happy that I'm interefering with her life.

Hey, I'm not interfering, I'm assisting. I'm assisting her in a stalker-sort of manner, that's all. I have no intentions of hurting her, since she _is _a human. I'll get in a lot of trouble for assaulting a human on school. I have demon powers and that can seriously hurt her.

But I don't intend to hurt her. I don't like the idea of hurting girls at all, but sometimes I do it. Sophmore year, I hit Kikyou. I couldn't hold my temper and hit her, but my claws didn't touch her skin. She was trying to apologize to me for cheating and all that. I was tired of hearing her excuses and lost control for a moment.

Thankfully, it was just that moment. If I'd lost it any longer, I'd have gone into a blood-thirsty demon. That would've gotten me in a lot of trouble with the law and with myself. I can't stand the idea that I hit her (even though she did deserve it) and I don't want the idea of killing her to come across me.

Even though it would have made her leave me alone a lot faster. But that's besides the point.

This girl, I don't know her name yet, but she's kind of nice. I don't see her do it that often, but she'll give the freshmen some food if they don't have the money for lunch. Sure, she'll probably be starving, but she does it all the time. If she's buying lunch, she'll give them her lunch money and just take a soda from her friend.

It's amazing just tothink that one of those emo kids could be nice to anyone. Especially the freshmen. I guess she isn't all emo yet. I mean, the full-emo kids don't smile or talk to any other cheerful life. They only speak to other emo. I've seen her talk to some of the popular girls every now and then. Mainly the ones like Kikyou.

And Kikyou never looks happy whenever she gets a visit from this girl. Makes me want to laugh, but I know better than to do it. No one but my friends is even aware that I'm following her. I'd prefer to keep it that way.

But, I tell you, two months of following her is starting to get irritating. She does the same things and I haven't seen anyone picking on her yet.

I look down at my soda, wishing that it was open. We're both in the front of the school, but she's on the ground. I'm in a tree and dying to open this soda. If I do, she'll hear it. It's that quiet out here. I notice someone come out of the building and walk to another tree. He sits down under it, but I can tell he's watching her.

I don't know his name, but he's been following her too. Perhaps he's trying to get informatin about Kagome, or maybe he's just a plain stalker. I can't hate him for following her, since I'm doing the same thing. But, if I can't hate him, I can use him.

I open my soda can, and it makes a loud crack. The girl first looks to my tree, then the one past mine, where the other boy is. She returns to doodling on her white piece of paper. She's sitting on the steps, seeming completely bored. But, hey, what do I know? I'm not close enough to her to tell. When she goes in, the other boy does too.

He's definitely stalking her. I don't think his intentions are good, either. I'm just judging about his scent. He smells like revenge and rage, never a good combination when you're stalking someone. I follow a bit further behind, noting that he leaves once she passes some authority figures. He comes back when she's in the crowd during lunch and away from someone who could get him in trouble. I take note of this then go to Sango and Miroku.

"You're here!" Sango says. I nod then look down at my soda. I take a sip before I rest my head on the table.

"Someone else is following her. He's stalking her." I tell them.

"And you're not?" Miroku questions.

"He smells like revenge and rage. Smelling like that when he's obviously following someone is a bad combination." I say. Sango's eyebrows raise in question before she takes a bite of her food.

"So, you think he's going to hurt her?" She asks me. I nod then steal one of her fries.

"Hey!" She snaps.

"I haven't had anything but a can of soda for lunch for two months strait. I have earned the right to have fries!" I snap. She gives me the remaining amount and I sigh.

"Thank you..." I say gratefully.

"Don't mention it." She replies boredly.

"You sound as if you're going through pre-military training." Miroku says. I look at him as he eats his food.

"Call it that. I'm stalking a target to make sure she gets everywhere safely. Any interferance is out of the question." I say, acting as if it's really a secret mission.

"So, you like her?" Sango asks. I look at her, a fry half-way in my mouth.

"I don't. I'm just saying that if he picks on her, then I'm going to hurt him." I reply.

"You're protective over her. You like her." Miroku says. I slam my fist against the table, but not hard enough to scare them.

"Damn it! I don't like her! She's upset enough as it is, and if he hurts her, I have an obligation to protect her!" I snap. I grab the last few french fries then leave the table, wondering if they're right.

Okay, let's get this strait. I haven't fallen in love with an emo kid. I still like Kagome, even though I'm not telling everyone that. I'm protecting the emo kid just so she can tell me more about Kagome and what happened over summer. That's all. Why can't they believe that?

Why can't I believe that?

* * *

Next time on Heart of Pain...  
_Inuyasha catches the other man trying to hurt this girl. She was upset enough as it was, so instict told him to protect her. But, why does she flinch each time he touches her? And why won't she look him in the eye?_

* * *

**kirara242- **(AKA: Tom) Thanks for telling me that you're a girl. I would've thought you were a boy this whole time! But I _do_ appreciate your reviews! 

**djl- **Ooh. No, it's not Kouga. If I hadn't finished typing that chapter already (I'm working on chapter 12 out of 16), then I'd have Kouga be the stalker. But that's a _very_ good guess!

**Some Girl- **Don't be afraid to put your username or whatnot in here! Anyway, I'll tell you what Emo is...

_Emo_ is the term bestowed on the extremely depressed. Some people (like me), cut themselves when they're upset. They can use a knife, razors, scissors, or anything else that's sharp enough to their personal liking (I use a knife). So, _emo_ is the term given to those who cut themselves to deal with their depression. That make sense to everyone? It's a common term in my high school now (which bothers me a lot).

_**I need **70** reviews before anyone can get the next chapter...**_

**- Lonely Bird**


	8. Touch

Summary: Kagome used to be the popular and happy girl in school. Everyone loved her, until summer break. Now, returning to high school, no one regognizes her. Will someone be able to find out why she's vanished? Inuyasha's POV.

Rated M for the following: Cutting, mention of suicide, adult situations (Miroku's fault this had to be put in), and foul language... If these bother you, then suck it up and read, or leave.

**_Okay, everyone, here's the bad news. FanFiction is havnig some glitches (or something), and my updates will slow down. I am luck to be able to update right now, since the entire sidebar is missing. Perhaps it's somewhere else and I'm just not paying enough attention. But, this means that it'll be longer between my updates, no matter how many reviews there are. Sorry, but I'll keep trying to do this for ya'll. Okay?_**

**Heart of Pain  
**Chapter Eight: Touch

Okay, let's get this strait. I haven't fallen in love with an emo kid. I still like Kagome, even though I'm not telling everyone that. I'm protecting the emo kid just so she can tell me more about Kagome and what happened over summer. That's all. Why can't they believe that?

Why can't I believe that?

- - -

Amazing how fast two weeks can pass. I mean, I've been following her everyday now. She still seems and smells familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. And that kid who started following her as well, he's still around. She gets nervous whenever she sees him, and I can smell it. He must be a demon and aware of my; presense, since he never approaches her when I'm close enough to him.

So, here I am once again. Staring at my soda. This one's not open, unfortunately. I'm too close to pop it open without her noticing. I look at the can, examing it for a bit. After deciding it's possible, I stab my claw through the can. Ha. It's open, and I didn't even make a sound. I take a sip, although it's awkward due to my badly-place hole, and then sigh.

Soda may not be much of a lunch, but it's good enough for me to go by on for two more classes. I should've snagged Sango's fries while Kagome was out in the lunch area.

So, with nothing else to do, I watch as she sits on the steps of the school building. I'm somewherearound sixty feet away from her. She's doing something on a blank sheet of paper. I think she's daring, but I can't be positive. My eyesight isn't that well-trained. The door behind her opens, and she looks behind her. I look too, and I vaguely recognize the person. She gets up and attempts to get away from him, but he grasps her hair.

I clench the tree branch tightly as he takes her to the side of the building, away from the windows, and begins to yell at her. He's saying things like 'thought you could run away' and all. I'm assuming he's her abusive boyfriend. But as he hits her mercilessly, I'm beginning to think he's just abusive to her. I jump down from the tree, ignoring my soda as it hits the dirt. I grasp the boy's collar and pull him off of the girl.

"What are you doing!" He asks. Funny, from the way he says it, it sounds like he doesn't think anything is wrong with beating women.

"I'm teaching you that you don't hit women at all, let alone beat them." I hiss. He looks at me, and now I remember him. His name is Naraku, and he's Kagura's boyfriend. He never acts this way towards her, so why does he do it to this kid.

"What, do you have feelings for the girl? She's a freak, just another one of those emo kids." He says. I throw him against the ground and flex my claws. It's too late for me to forgive him now. It's also too late for me to calm my rage down.

"Doesn't matter if she is or not. You don't treat women like that!" I snap. I punch his face, watching as he knocks out. That should teach him what pain he had begun to put her through. I look over to her, seeing her tremble in fear. I walk up to her, wishing that she didn't have to figure out that I was stalking her this way.

I place a hand on her shoulder and open my mouth to say something to her. She flinches at my touch, and I draw my hand back. She's still trembling and I can't fight instinct. I hug her close, trying to help her tears go away. It seems my touch is only making them come more, though.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you by touching you. I just don't know what else to do." I say quietly. She clenches my shirt, around where the girl had been poking me in the ribs. Yes, she'd been doing that for the past two weeks and now my rib is bruised. I have quite the collection of pencils and pens, though.

"What's your name?" I ask her as I let her go. She looks at the unconsious Naraku, then at the ground in front of me.

"Call me Kay." She says quietly. I wonder why I have to use a nickname for her, butI shrug the thought off.

"Alright, _Kay_... Do you mind if I ask why he was after you?" I question. She flinches, and I can tell she doesn't like the question.

"He thinks that I told people about him hurting me, so he wanted to hurt me." She mutters. I nod, taking mental note of this.

"Why do I have to call you Kay?" I suddenly blurt. I didn't mean to ask that question, so I'm hoping that it's not an issue with her.

"Because you're the one who was asking about Kagome Higurashi... I was the one who told you she was dead." She quietly says. I nod slowly, wondering if this makes sense to me or not. It does, and it doesn't, I guess.

I sit outside, on the steps, next to Kay. She's just drawing in her sketchbook, and I couldn't care what it was. I'm just glad I don't have to fear opening my soda, even though it's already open now. I look at the horribly-placed hole on my soda can, and put my claw through it again. This time, the hole is closer to where it should be.

"How long have you been following me?" She asks. I look at her, wondering if she really wants to know the answer to that.

"Ten weeks." I grimly reply. That's ten weeks of having a can of soda for lunch. Sometimes I wasn't even able to open the can, so I didn't have lunch. I should've known to punch a hole in it myself, though.

"Why are you following me? What possible interest do you have?" She asks. I can tell she's mad, and I don't blame her for it. I mean, if I was in her shoes, I'd be pissed that someone was stalking me too!

"You know more about Kagome Higurashi than the others at the table did when I asked about her... The way you acted around other people, I could tell someone at school was picking on you. I decided to follow you and, if you got in trouble like today, I'd help you." I say. That's what I had started following her for, but I don't entirely believe it anymore.

"So, you want to know about Kagome Higurashi?" She asks. She stands up, and I look at her.

"Yah, I do." I tell her. She walks to the door, giving me no chance to catch up.

"Well, Inuyasha, you'll have to give up. I may know a lot about her, but I'm not telling you anything." She says. I watch her go inside then sigh. There's no way I'm going to get this girl to tell me what happened over Kagome's summer. In fact, right now, it's beginning to seem like a lost cause. Kagome hasn't been here since the first day of school, and I'm beginning to doubt she'll ever come.

I follow Kay inside, hoping to catch her before she gets out of my nose's range. If she knows something about Kagome, other than those flimsy rumors, then it's worth following her for. Besides, she knows that I'm not going to hurt her now. She should be able to understand that I'm more of a protective stalker than a harmful one.

Maybe I'm not physically harming her, though. Perhaps me being around and prying into her life is hurting her heart. Those emo kids always seem upset, and maybe what I'm doing only increases it. I'll have to ask Sango about the way this girl's mind may be working. She always seems to understand how girls think, amazingly enough.

But, am I really hurting Kay's heart by following her? I'm only trying to help...

* * *

Next time on Heart of Pain...  
_This woman that Inuyasha has met is just what he's looking for. He manages to comfort enough to talking, but she still won't tell him what happened over Kagome'ssummer vacation._

_

* * *

_

**lady KCassandra**- Yes, I know Inuyasha is stupid. Remember that Kagome went from being Ms. Popularity to being emo. He doesn't think that it could happen to her (the sudden status change, I mean). But, hey, stupid people make great people for fan fictions!

**Hiei's Cute Girl**- First of all... Who in the world is Hiei? Maybe I'm just missing something here... Secondly, you are half emo. You're full emo if you cut because of depression. If you don't cut anymore, then you're not any emo. Let me try to say this again. You're emo when you cut yourself, you're normal when you don't.

Crap. I'm about to be late for school. Ta ta!

_**I need **80** reviews before anyone can get the next chapter...**_

**- Lonely Bird**


	9. Warmth

Summary: Kagome used to be the popular and happy girl in school. Everyone loved her, until summer break. Now, returning to high school, no one regognizes her. Will someone be able to find out why she's vanished? Inuyasha's POV.

Rated M for the following: Cutting, mention of suicide, adult situations (Miroku's fault this had to be put in), and foul language... If these bother you, then suck it up and read, or leave.

**_Ha ha, this is funny. Well, FanFiction is working again, so that means I should be able to update normally (as long as it keeps working). Wait, that's not the funny thing._**

**_Chapter 13 is "Gone". Chapter 14 is "Visitation". I am a blonde. I combined both of them into being chapter 13, so now there's one less chapter. There's 17 chapters, rather than 18. I _**thought**_ there were 16, but my memory failed me. There are now 17 chapters._**

**_Oh, before I forget. Ya'll need to update MUCH faster. I have chapter 14 finished and you barely even have chapter 9 posted! You can review twice, for all I care, but you do have to review at least once if you really want the next chapter. Sorry for the long pre-chapter note. I just had to say these things._**

**Heart of Pain  
**Chapter Nine: Warmth

Maybe I'm not physically harming her, though. Perhaps me being around and prying into her life is hurting her heart. Those emo kids always seem upset, and maybe what I'm doing only increases it. I'll have to ask Sango about the way this girl's mind may be working. She always seems to understand how girls think, amazingly enough.

But, am I really hurting Kay's heart by following her? I'm only trying to help...

- - -

"Kay, wait up!" I call through the halls. She's hard to keep up with, if you're distracted. I think it's because she tries to run from things when they bother her. When she finally reaches the front of our school, she sits down on the steps. I sit down next to her and sigh.

"Did I wear you out?" She asks. I smile then sit down next to her.

"I guess you did. It's hard to keep up with you and think at the same time." I tell her. She shakes her head, and I notice something for the first time. She'll never look at me in the eyes. I hadn't realized that before. She avoids any and all eye contact. She's always looking down to hide her face.

"Why do you hide your face from everyone?" I ask. She probably would have glared at me, if I hadn't been looking. She would have, if there was the chance that she could keep her face hidden at the same time.

"Why do you insist on learning about Kagome's summer?" She retorts. Okay, I guess I do need to answer that question. It's only fair... I think.

"I used to like Kagome a lot. I was going to tell her before the summer vacation, but I never got the courage to do it..." I say. She lets out a small laugh.

"You liked her, just like every other boy in this school. Every guy looked at her like she was a piece of meat. I can't imagine how uncomfortable that'd make her feel." She replies. I mentally sigh. There's no way to get this girl to understand, is there?

"I didn't look at her for her body. The first thing that got my attention was how smart she was. The reason I didn't say anything the rest of the year is because I knew that Kagome would assume that I was after her body. I was trying to figure out a way to make her believe that I liked her, not her looks." I say. I can't believe I'm telling an emo kid this.

"You should've said something before she died, then." She replies. This girl has an unhealthy obsession with the subject of _death_.

"She didn't die. I know she didn't, because every now and then, I can pick up traces of her scent around school." I tell Kay. She laughs a bit again before she begins drawing in her sketchbook. Wait, where's her lunch? Doesn't she ever have any lunch?

"You could be hallucenating." She tells me.

"I could be, but I'm not. Other demons can smell it too." I say. She stops drawing for a few seconds before she starts up again.

"Why do you want to know about her?" She asks.

"I want to know what bothered her. Something happened over summer vacation and she hasn't come back to school since. I'm worried that she's being hurt at home." I say. Kay drops her pencil then I reach out for it. I guess she momentarily forgets her face-hiding habit, and she looks at me.

I stare at her for a while, my heart skipping every other beat. I hand her the pencil, then stare at my unopened soda can.

"You changed." I comment.

"Pardon?" She asks. Funny how she still acts so polite, isn't it?

"Your entire look changed, Kagome." I tell her. She looks at me with wide eyes, and there are tears in them too. I hug her, but I can tell she doesn't like the touch.

"Why were you asking about me? You don't know me." She says bittlerly. I think she's trying to remain level-headed about what I've told her. Either that or she's afraid of letting her hopes get up.

"You're right. I don't know you, but what I do know about you is what I like. The rest of you can't be all too bad." I reply. Kagome shakes her head, before relaxing against me. At least she's not afraid of my touch anymore.

"It is. I'm so messed up." She says. This reminds me of the question I want answered.

"What happened over summer?" I ask her. She looks away, her eyes narrowing. She doesn't want to talk about it, and I'm not about to force her.

"You shouldn't ask things like that. Someone will get hurt..." She tells me. I can't tell if it's a threat against me or a threat that was against her. Either way, I take the hint and back off.

"Hey, what's that smell?" I ask her suddenly. She looks at me as if I'm crazy. I know I'm smelling something, but I can't place my finger on it.

"What smell?" She asks. Then it hits me.

"Smells like blood..." I comment. She freezes then stands up.

"It's nothing." She says dully. I'm afraid, though. She may thinks it's nothing, but it's something to me.

"You cut yourself..." I say quietly.

"So?" She retorts.

"Promise me that you won't do it." I demand.

"I hardly even know you." She says.

"You know my name and I didn't tell you what it was. Now, tell me you won't do it." I demand. She hesitates, and I'm afraid she'll say no.

"Fine. I won't hurt myself anymore." She says. I smile then hug her.

"Thank you." I say quietly. I kiss her forehead protectively then take her back to the lunch area.

"I'm going with my group." She tells me. I watch her go to her emo friends and discuss something. I go over to Sango and Miroku, a smile plastered against my face.

"What happened to you?" Sango asks me. I look at her, wondering if I should tell her or not.

"Did you see Kagome?" Miroku questions. I nod my head then rest it against the table.

"Wow. Guess good things came from stalking emo kids." Sango remarks. I glare at her, and she doesn't know why.

"Don't refer to them as _emo_." I say sharply. She looks down at her food, eating in silence. It's not that I' really mad at her, but I don't want people calling them emo anymore. I'll have to get out of the habit, but I'm going to do it. Knowing that Kagome falls in a group we tease, I don't want to tease them.

"Hey, I'm going to talk to someone. I'll be right back." I tell them. Miroku nods, and Sango shrugs. She must still be nervous about my outburst about her nickname for the emo kids. Damn, I'm doing it too! I walk over to Kagome while she leaves the rest of her friends.

"Are we friends?" I question cautiously.

"Yes. If you promise that you'll stand up for me like you did earlier, then I can be your friend." She says. I doubt she wants to say anything about dating me when she's feeling so depressed she hurts herself.

"I'll always stand up for you." I tell her. I mean, why wouldn't I? I told her that I used to like her, and I still do. Well, she doesn't know that I still do, but that's not the points.

But I don't understand how she can think I would let her down. She knows that I'm worried about her. Maybe... Maybe someone hurt her enough for her not to trust anyone again. It'd have to be someone close to her if she became afraid of _everyone_. It couldn't be her brother. From what I know, they're close. Maybe... Maybe it wasn't done to her, but she experienced something that she didn't want to experience.

But, what happened and why won't she tell me?

* * *

Next time on Heart of Pain...  
_Inuyasha stands next to his friends while they tease the new emo kid. What they don't know is that the emo kid is Inuyasha's new friend. What will happen if she finds out that Inuyasha didn't stand up for her? After all, he promised he would..._

_

* * *

_

_**I need **90** reviews before anyone can get the next chapter...**_

**- Lonely Bird**


	10. Joking Around

Summary: Kagome used to be the popular and happy girl in school. Everyone loved her, until summer break. Now, returning to high school, no one regognizes her. Will someone be able to find out why she's vanished? Inuyasha's POV.

Rated M for the following: Cutting, mention of suicide, adult situations (Miroku's fault this had to be put in), and foul language... If these bother you, then suck it up and read, or leave.

**_Alright, everyone's been asking me what happened to Kagome. You'll find out all about it in the next chapter. I know you must want to kill me for keeping it hidden this long (and keeping it hidden so well), so don't do it until next chapter._**

**_There were a lot of comments on Inuyasha finally getting some brains and figuring out it was Kagome. Well, give him a bit of slack. I mean, we all know he isn't the brightest in the world! (He mistakes Kagome for Kikyou and he's oblivious to the chemistry between Sango and Miroku) So, stupidity must carry on to fanfictions wtih him in it!_**

**Heart of Pain  
**Chapter Ten: Joking Around

But I don't understand how she can think I would let her down. She knows that I'm worried about her. Maybe... Maybe someone hurt her enough for her not to trust anyone again. It'd have to be someone close to her if she became afraid of _everyone_. It couldn't be her brother. From what I know, they're close. Maybe... Maybe it wasn't done to her, but she experienced something that she didn't want to experience.

But, what happened and why won't she tell me?

- - -

I lean against the wall, eyes closed. Winter break came and went within the blink of an eye. I hate it when that happens. You'll think that you have two nice, long weeks to relax. And then WHAT happens? The day of school comes around much sooner than it should have. Drives me insane, and I almost didn't come today.

But, I did. Kagome will be here, and I'm hoping she held up to her promise. Even though she hasn't hurt herself a month before the break, I'm worried. The way she asks to hang out with me longer hints towards problem at home. And she spent over two weeks at home. So, I came back to make sure she held up to her promise.

I take in a deep breath, wondering if I should even be hanging out with these friends of mine. Sure, we met up right before the break, but I don't like them much. They're always talking about women as if women are possessions. I can't help it if they have their own opinions, but it bothers me. I want to change their minds and their views on women, but I can't. That must bother me just as much as them _owning_ women.

I half-listen to them talking. They're only my 'friends' because no one else was there the last day of school. Therefore, I had lunch with them. Now I feel like I'm stuck with them until someone comes to save me.

"Hey, did you all hear about those emo kids? I heard one got in trouble for cutting." Someone says. I look over at them, one eye open. They shouldn't callt hem _emo_, and they shouldn't be acting like it's funny. Still, a part of me feels like it might be Kagome. I open the other eye, my full attention on the conversation.

"Those emo kids are funny. They don't even know it." Someone says. I raise an eyebrow, not sure if I should hit him or wait for him to finish his joke first. He pulls out his pen, acting as if it's a knife.

"Oh, look at me! I'm going to cut msyelf! Oh no! My hermit crab died!" He acts as if he's cutting his wrist, and I hold back a growl.

"Stop." I say. Everyone looks at me, before they look back at the actor of the group. He must think that I'm joking, since he continues to smile.

"Oh no, a teacher has found out that I cut! What ever will I do?" He asks jokingly. I growl at him, but he doesn't seem to take the hint. Either that, or he's just finding it amusing to piss me off. After a while of him continuing, I turn around to leave. Right in front of me is a teary-eyed Kagome. I watch as she runs, before my feet begin to move.

"Kagome!" I call out. I don't care if people do think I'm crazy since they _do_ think she's dead.

"You lied!" She shouts at me. I grasp her arm when she gets out in the fields by gym. She turns around, glaring at me with pain-filled eyes. It makes me feel bad for not leaving sooner.

"I didn't lie, Kagome..." I try to tell her.

"You did! You said you'd stand up for me and you let them tease me like that!" She snaps.

"You don't cut yourself, though! And I did get mad at them, but they thoughts I was playing along!" I reply.

"You **were** playing along!" She screams at me. By now, we have a small audience. There's no doubt in my mind that Sango and Miroku could be watching this right now.

"Listen to me. I didn't encourage them. I told them to stop and he thought I was playing along as a teacher or whatever. I growled at him, but he didn't change his opinion. So, I turned to leave." I tell her. She's had enough of my _excuses_, and my flesh instantly stings.

I drop her hand, realizing what had just happened. She's staring at me, and I wish she were the type to apologize after hitting someone. She glares at me, and I'm completely oblivious to the crowd around us now.

"What was that for?" I ask. My face still stings, since women can hit harder than they think. She looks at the ground and begins to cry. I feel horrible for making her cry, but she doesn't trust me enough to do it right now.

"You lied to me. Then you tried to force your excuses into my mind. I'm not stupid, Inuyasha. I know I see and I believe it! You turned around since you smelled me, not because you were going to leave!" She shouts. Even though my ears are ringing from the tone of her voice, I don't cover them. I don't attempt to make her believe me, since she won't.

"If that's what you want to believe, then I won't stop you." I mutter. I can't believe this has happened. I was feeling like Kagome was my best friend, but this happened. Figures that we'll fight the day we get back from winter break.

"I don't want to believe it, and you know that." She says bitterly.

"How can I know that when you're pushing me away like some damn virus?" I ask sharply. Rather than answer me, she leaves. I don't stop her, since I doubt she wants my help right now. The bell rings, as if to give me another reason not to help her. I want to hold her close and apologize, but she won't hear it.

I walk to the math class, my feet dragging slowly. It feels like everyone around me is staring at me for one reason or another. I'm guessing that those who think of women as objects are cheering me on. I encouraged a "worthless" kid to suicide. Others who think women should be respected probably hate me and everything about me.

I didn't mean for it to turn out that way. Why won't she believe me? Something's on her mind that's making her critical of everything she hears. I rest my head on the desk, not even looking towards the teacher. I look towards the wall, away from the rest of the class, and let a few tears out. I won't admit to crying, but right now it seems suitable. Someone I care deeply for hates me and won't believe a word I say.

If we were friends like I thought, she should've believed me. Maybe she really is upset over something and that's altering her opinion. Or she expected me to let her down and jumped at the chance she had to prove herself right. Who would want to be right about something like that, though?

I doze off, hearing something about triangles and strait lines. When I wake up, it's not to the customary poke in the ribs. I was starting to get used to that, and found out it was Kagome's doing. Since she's mad at me, it makes sense that she'd leave me like this. Instead, the bell woke me up. At least something did.

I walk quietly to the next class, feeling like I'm in a dream. Everything is moving so slow, and everyone is so boring. Suddenly, my entire history class is laughing. As I look around, I realize that someone said a joke. I look at Kagome's seat, and she's slouching. At least she's here. If she left to the _bathroom_, then I'd be suspicious.

Before long, it's lunch time. I tell Sango and Miroku why Kagome and I won't be joining them for lunch. Sango agrees that I should go set things strait with Kagome, while Miroku stares at me.

"You screwed your chances up with her again." He informs me.

"No shit, sherlock." I growl at him. "But, if this is like those romance movies I've seen, then things will be fine!" I try to cheer myself up, but it's not working. And I think both Sango and Miroku are aware of this pathetic attempt.

I walk away from the table, glancing back once to see Miroku's hand on Sango's ass. I face ahead of me, hearing a 'pervert' shouted and the sound of a slap. Amazing how nothing changes, even if you're not there. All the same, everything changes whether or not you're there. Like Kagome's trust in me.

I walk to the courtyard, and she's heading towards her car. I have no doubt that she has a "relief item" in her car, or at home. She lives close enough away to cut and come back without anyone noticing.

"Kagome." I call. She ignores me, and I pace after her faster. I stop in font of her, causing her to collide with my chest. She falls backwards, and I catch her by the wrists.

"What!" She asks. She pulls her wrists in attempt to free them, but I strengthen my grip. Even though I don't want to force her to do anything, I don't want her hurting herself. I know she will if she gets a chance to.

"Listen to me... I didn't play along. I did tell them stop and I _did_ growl at them to get them to stop!" I tell her. She looks away, and I can sense her anger growing.

"Then why didn't you smell me!" She asks.

I pause, wondering the same thing. My sense of smell and my hearing are usually very good at picking up on things like a woman's presence. So, why didn't I smell her? I don't even remember being able to smell things that usually my nose can pick up. I take a sniff, but I can't smell the flowers that the school is filled with. Funny, I can normally smell them really well... Oh no...

That would explain quite a lot, but Kagome won't believe it, with my luck.

* * *

Next time on Heart of Pain...  
_Inuyasha attempts to apologize to her, but it's no use. She continues to turn her back on him and get away. He nkows she'll hurt herself if he lets her, so he presses on. After a sudden outburst, Inuyasha realizes what's going on with her..._

_

* * *

_

I'm going to have someone edit all my chapters once I'm done with them. That means that you'll have one less review for each chapter, so ya'll will have to review even more!

And I know I've been saying ya'll a lot. I'm not southern or nothing, I'm just tired of lacking any accent at all.

_**I need **100** reviews before anyone can get the next chapter...**_

**- Lonely Bird**


	11. Outburst

Summary: Kagome used to be the popular and happy girl in school. Everyone loved her, until summer break. Now, returning to high school, no one regognizes her. Will someone be able to find out why she's vanished? Inuyasha's POV.

Rated M for the following: Cutting, mention of suicide, adult situations (Miroku's fault this had to be put in), and foul language... If these bother you, then suck it up and read, or leave.

**_Sorry if this chapter isn't too good or too long. Penguins were flying through my window again and it sucked my intelligence out of me..._**

**_Funny. I told ya'll that I'd be putting Kagome's big summer-vacation secret in here, and I got tons of reviews! I guess you all wanted to hear it awfully bad, huh?_**

**_BTW: I'm almost done with the chapters. Even though you're starting to catch up to me, I think I'll be done soon (I just have to work on them is the trick.)_**

**Heart of Pain  
**Chapter Eleven: Outburst

I pause, wondering the same thing. My sense of smell and my hearing are usually very good at picking up on things like a woman's presence. So, why didn't I smell her? I don't even remember being able to smell things that usually my nose can pick up. I take a sniff, but I can't smell the flowers that the school is filled with. Funny, I can normally smell them really well... Oh no...

That would explain quite a lot, but Kagome won't believe it, with my luck.

- - -

"Well, are you going to answer me or not!" Kagome asks. I let go of her wrists, but she doesn't make a dash for the car.

"I'm a half demon. Once every new moon, I turn into a human... The day before the new moon, I look like I'm half demon, but my senses are weak. I can't even smell things that are obvious. I can't hear things either." I tell her. She glares at me, and I know she doesn't believe me.

"You're making that up!" She snaps.

"That would explain why I couldn't catch your hand before you hit me. My senses are dull and my reactions are slower." I tell her. She raises her hand to hit me again, and I react a few seconds later. I feel so slow for not knowing when things will happen now.

"You think that you're able to help my by acting pathetic, huh?" She asks. I don't reply, sinceI know I can't change her mind anyway. After a few moments of silence, I decide that I should say something.

"I'm not acting, Kagome." I tell her.

"Stop it! You think that you can hide things, just like **he** did! He thought that he could hide his dark side from us! I knew better than to trust him, but mom said that I should! So, I trusted him and he took away the one thing I was living for! He took more things away after that, and ruined mom!" She yells. I widen my eyes, realizing that she's started saying things about what happened.

"Tell me everything." I say. I think she's too hysterical right now to refuse.

"He came, and acted nice. Mom accepted him, and they were going to get married. Once he got mom's trust, he began to act strange around us. Mom told me to trust him, so I stopped being so cautious. Then he got mad at my mom for not putting his name on her will. For giving everything to Souta and I. Then... He killed Souta, right in front of us! So, mom did what he told her to do! She wrote everything down that he told her to!" She says. I lead her towards a bench, hoping that she'll calm down before she passes out or something.

"Then, once she wrote it down, he got us together for a family meeting. He told mom to come closer so he could tell me some news. When she came closer, he killed her. He carved her up and killed her in front of me! Then he got custody of me, since it was in mom's will along with other things! Him and his stupid friends took something away from me that I thought I could keep from them!" She finally finishes.

"They... They didn't take _you_, did they?" I ask.

"They did. They took the only thing innocent I still had with me! That's why I used to cut! That's why I hate going home. I know that if I get home too soon, then his friends will be there and they'll do it again!" She finishes. I hug her tightly, hoping to wake up any moment now.

"I'm sorry that happened, Kagome." I tell her quietly. She cries in my shirt and hugs me back. She doesn't even say anything, she just cries. After a while, my stomach growls. I didn't even grab a can of soda today.

"Go eat lunch. I won't hurt myself." She says. I nod slowly then kiss her head.

"I'm really sorry that happend. I wish I could've protected you and your family." I say. She nods then looks away. Taking my cue to leave, I walk to the lunch area and steal Miroku's fries. Everyone needs a change now and then, so Sango can keep hers today.

"Hey, Sango has fries too!" Miroku whines. I look at Miroku, then at Sango. She's looking at me as if she'll fight to the death to defend her fries.

"Nah. I've taken them enough already. Besides, I think she'll kill me if I take more." I say. Miroku pouts, causing Sango and I to laugh. He can be so pathetic sometimes.

"So, Inuyasha, what happened? This morning there was a fight between you and Kay." Sango says. I look at her, wondering if I should tell her or not. She may find out that Kay is Kagome, but I guess it couldn't hurt. Right now, I'm the only one _outside_ of her dark friends that knows. Kagome's dark friends, not Sango's. Sango would scare those kids shitless.

"Well..." I clear my throat, hoping the bell would save me from this situation.

"Inuyasha, now." She demands. I whine then take a bunch of fries and stuff them in my mouth. I make muffled noises behind them, hoping she'll laugh instead of press the issue.

"INUYASHA!" She shouts. Everyone around us stares and I quickly swallow the fries. I take a drink of my soda, hoping that it'll unstick them from my throat.

"Fine. Just don't draw attention... And you **can't** tell anyone. I don't want her thinking I betrayed her." I tell Sango. She nods, and I shift in my seat. Damn, I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this.

"Well, Kay has a tough... time." I'm not going to say summer vacation, or they'll know. I can't say life, because that'd be lying. Damn, I'm working hard to out-manuever these little details!

"Uh huh..." Sango and Miroku say in unison.

"Anyway, two of her family members were murdered." It's probably wise not to give too much detail in this. "And people have raped her." I finish. I won't say that they're likely to rape her again.

"Why'd she get mad at you, though?" She asks. I look down, realizing that I didn't even answer the question. Crap! I answered the wrong question and nearly gave Kagome away!

"I was standing around some kids who were picking on _emo_ kids. I told one of them to stop, but he thought I was joking, and didn't. I started growling, and he didn't quite. I turned to leave and Kag--" I stop short, nearly giving her name out. "Kay was there. She was reall upset that I didn't stand up for her, and thinks I joked with them willingly." I say. Thankfully, no one seems to have noticed my name slip-up.

"Hmm. Why couldn't you smell her?" Miroku asks.

"Tonight's the full moon. I can't smell anything. Not even these fries." I tell him. Miroku nods and Sango closes her eyes. I can tell she's going into her I-know-everything-about-women mode.

"You should apologize." She suggests.

"Tried. She doesn't believe me." I reply boredly.

"You didn't force it on her, did you?" She questions. She feels like my mother right now.

"No, she wouldn't believe me anyway. Why bother?" I say.

"Tonight, you should take her somewhere so she can see you as human." Miroku suggests. Both Sango and I glare at him for this idea.

"It won't work for--"

"Two reasons." Sango says. She must have an idea of her own.

"First off, I can't. As a human, I won't be able to figure out where she lives or defend her from the person who has custody of her. He's the one raping her." I say.

"And the second reason is due to Kay's opinion. She's mad at Kagome. Showing up tonight would be over-doing it. She'd think that he was trying to hard and that'd make her dislike him more. That's why it's a good idea for him not to push something on her - truth or not - when she won't believe it." Sango finishes. Miroku nods a few times before I stuff a few more fries in my mouth.

"Right... I knew that." Miroku replies quietly. I stand up just as the bell rings. I wave to them and walk to my next class. This is bad. Kagome just told me everything that happened to her over summer vacation. What did I do? Nothing.

I can't think of what to do to help her. She'll get upset, and I'm hoping we're still friends in her mind. If she considers this just a fight and thinks we're still friends, she's more likely to hold up her promise about not hurting herself.

Even so, I wouldn't get terribly upset if she did hurt herself. I can understand why she would. She told her horrible secret to me and thinks that I betrayed her. I didn't, but there's no way to prove that. It's a word-agianst-word fight, and pushing my side will hurt her more.

So, what's a good way to help her recover from what happened? I can't see her tonight to prove what happened earlier on today wasn't as bad as she thinks. Even so, it wouldn't prove much and the issue isn't what's bothering me right now. What I want is someone to sue the life off this man so he won't be able to have custody of Kagome.

But, what lawyer do I know that can do that at my command? Oh, this is perfect. He'll work just fine...

* * *

Next time on Heart of Pain...  
_Kagome has become void of any emotions and words. She spaces out all the time and stopped smiling once again. Not to mention, she won't speak a word to anyone. She won't look at Inuaysha anymore, and he knows it's only because of what happened over the summer. Why is it so upsetting for her to have him know about what happened over the summer?_

_

* * *

_

_**I need **110** reviews before anyone can get the next chapter...**_

**- Lonely Bird**


	12. Silence

Summary: Kagome used to be the popular and happy girl in school. Everyone loved her, until summer break. Now, returning to high school, no one regognizes her. Will someone be able to find out why she's vanished? Inuyasha's POV.

Rated M for the following: Cutting, mention of suicide, adult situations (Miroku's fault this had to be put in), and foul language... If these bother you, then suck it up and read, or leave.

**Heart of Pain  
**Chapter Twelve: Silence

So, what's a good way to help her recover from what happened? I can't see her tonight to prove what happened earlier on today wasn't as bad as she thinks. Even so, it wouldn't prove much and the issue isn't what's bothering me right now. What I want is someone to sue the life off this man so he won't be able to have custody of Kagome.

But, what lawyer do I know that can do that at my command? Oh, this is perfect. He'll work just fine...

- - -

I walk home, not sure of my mood. I'm upset that Kagome and I aren't doing too well, but I'm happy that I have a solution.

"Hey dad! I need your help in a law suit!" I yell through the house. My dad, as always, is in the kitchen. I walk in the kitchen, knowing his attentionis fully on me.

"What do you need? I can't imagine you needing to sue someone." He comments. I shrug then pour myself a bowl of Shredded Wheat.

"One of my friends... Someone has custody over her and he's raping her. She has memories of him murdering her mother and brother, too." I tell my father. I sit down across from him. He calmly folds up his paper and sets it down beside his cup of coffee.

"Really? What could I get paid?" He asks. That was the part I was fearing.

"I doubt a clean consious counts, huh?" I ask hopefully. He shakes his head, making me mentally growl. I don't have enough money to make this worth my dad's time.

"How about this. You and Sesshoumaru don't fight until I'm done with the trial. Not around me, at least." He says. I think about this for a while before deciding I have the upper hand. Dad's hardly ever around, so this should work out so we can keep beating each other. Pardon me, so _I _can keep beating _him_.

"Alright." I say. My dad stands up then pours his coffee in the sink. He never drinks coffee, yet he makes himself a cup everytime he's reading the newspaper...

"Thanks, dad." I say. He nods then leaves the room. I go over to my backpack and pull out my cell phone. I dial _2_, then hit the _send_ button.

"Hello?" Sango asks. By the tone of her voice, I can tell she's chatting with Miroku online. They must be flirting too.

"Sorry to interrupt you from your flirt-session. But I found out how to get Kag-- Kay out of her house. My dad's going to go to court about it and, hopefully, Kag-- Kay will be able to be free of the guy's grasp." I say.

"Wow. Congrats, I think. But, she's one of those dark people who always think their life is bad. I don't think this will make it much better." Sango tells me.

"I think it will. She wasn't always like this." I say. I immediately slap my head, realizing that I've given too much away.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Gotta go. I have to do homework." I say quickly. I hang up the phone, knowing full well that I used the stupidest excuse yet. Since when have I worried about doing homework? Well, might as well do it since that's what I told Sango. I walk into my room, my science textbook in hand.

"Inuyasha, is what father said about the no-fighting true?" Sesshoumaru asks me through the door.

"Yes." I reply shortly. If he talks much longer, I'll lose my inspiration for homework.

"You'll regret this." He warns. Crap. He's going to taunt me.

Well, I didn't do homework. Big surprise there. I guess it doesn't matter, since I _am_ passing the class. I just don't do _home_work well. I have to do it at school or else it won't get done. My brother told me what he meant by I'll regret it. He **is** going to taunt me until I fight. But, he'll only do it when our dad is around. He's really nice.

He doesn't understand why I'm doing this. I'm doing this to protect Kagome--

Speaking of Kagome. There she is. She's walking up to the school, and she looks more depressed than she did on the first day at school. That's my fault, I'm sure of it. She didn't want anyone to know about her summer-hell, but she blurted it out to me. She must think I've told everyon lies about it. I jump off the roof of the school, landing perfectly on my feet. It feels nice to have my demon powers back.

"Come here." I say softly. I don't want to call her Kagome and grab attention, but she won't answer to Kay anymore. She doesn't say anything, so I get closer.

"Kagome!" I whisper loudly. She looks at me for a moment, then goes back on her journey to class. That was almost creepy. I'm good about sensing emotion. I have demon senses, and my dad's ability to read people's faces has passed on. I'm really good at this. But her face was...

How do you describe the look on her face? She was _dead_. I mean, I used my demon senses too. She felt dead in every way possible. She looked like she was emotionally dead. Her face displays the hopes of death on it, and her soul is _empty_. A creepy type of empty. Well, at least it feels that way.

I sit down in my seat, glancing over at Kagome. She's not looking at me. She's staring in front of her as if she's in a trance or under a spell. It worries me a lot, since she was so... She was so _normal _the other day. She must really be upset over telling me.

Class seems to take forever. I'm sure that five hours have passed and the class isn't over **yet**. We still have fifteen minutes left, which is killing me. The clock goes second-by-second, and doesn't seem to want the minute to pass.

After years of time, the class is out. I stay in my seat, watching Kagome leave. She still seemsto be one of the walking dead. I pick up my backpack and begin to leave. At the last second, my things fall out all over. I should have zipped it up first.

"Of all fucking days..." I mutter to myself. I pick up my things then notice a pair of pointy shoes in front of me. The scent of cheap perfume that's been sprayed on **way** too heavily comes to me and I cringe. I look up in the eyes of my pissed-off teacher, knowing she'll get upset for my _colorful_ _language_.

"Mr. Taisho!" She muses. She's faking surprise, and it only agitates me more.

"Yes?" I ask, trying dseperately not to growl at her. Better yet, now that everything is in my backpack once again, I think that I should just leave the room! Unfortunately, I don't think that'll get me out of trouble. If anything, I'll get in more trouble for disrepsecting her. I stand up, trying not to obviously glance at the door.

"You know you aren't supposed to use that kind of language in class. Now, if you weren't doing so well in my class, then I'd have to give you a referral and let the principle see you." She says. I look at her, wondering what she just said. Now is a time when I should have been paying attention. After a while, she gets upset with my lack of words.

"Ahh... What?" I ask.

"Mr. Taisho! Pay attention when you are being addressed in conversation by your superiors!" She snaps.

"Superiors my ass. You're nothing but a washed-up old hag who likes to talk nonstop during class." I blurt. I cover my mouth instantly as she fumes. The scent of anger is, literally, _pouring_ off of my teacher. She points to the office and I leave without another word. I can't believe I just said that to her.

I walk in the office, and the lady behind the desk gives me a raised eyebrow.

"May I help you? You shouldn't be in here. You only have 30 seconds to get to class." She says. I sit down in a chair, dropping my bag next to me.

"Well I assumed you would be ready for my class with Principle Garrison today." I say. She stares at me for a while, before looking down at her desk.

"I'm sorry. Principle Garrison has no one coming in today. You should get to class before you're late." She says. I rub between my eyes, trying to keep from getting mad at her.

"Look, lady. I just cussed then insulted my teacher. I'm sent to the office and she didn't have time to write a pass!" I tell her. I notice her stare and try not to growl. Some people just don't get it.

"I, got, in, trouble!" I tell her slowly. She gasps then goes to the principle's door. Damn, some of these people are stupid. Probably more stupid than the kids who don't come to school and smoke weed all day.

"Okay, she'll see you now." She says. I nod then walk in the room. I set my bag down by the door and sit in a chair. This is the second time I've been in the principle's office since I started going to school here. Usually I can keep my insults away from the teachers. This time was the first I hadn't done that.

"Oh, Mr. Taisho. How nice to see you." The woman greets me. It never fails to scare me how _every_, single staff worker here knows your name and birthday, when you don't even know them.

"Hello, Principle Garrison. I thought you could use some company and figured that getting in trouble would get me here fastest!" I tell her sarcastically.

"You're not humoring me." She says.

"I wasn't intending to." I reply dully. She nods, and I notice a smile on her face. She's even scarier _with_ the smile on her face.

"Well, what did you do?" She questions.

"I cussed, then I insulted Ms. Hanniah while using more foul language." I say. She nods slowly, then looks at something on her computer.

"This is your second time in here since you started the school year." She remarks.

"Point?" I question.

"Well, that's rare. I get each student in here once a year, at least. Even the strait-A students have been in more than you." She says. I remain silent, wondering if there's a point to her babbling.

"That means that I'll let you off. But, come in here again, then I'll have to double the consequences." She says. I nod then leave, sighing. Rather than go to class, I head home. This is getting touch. Perhaps dad will have advice for me on what to do.

I drive home, silence filling my car. Not that I mind, though. Music would only worsen my guilt...

My guilt over Kagome is heavy. I don't know how I got to feeling this bad. I mean, I wanted to know what happened to Kagome. I should be happy that Kagome told me what happened. But, I guess the answer isn't my problem. I'm feeling horrible over forcing Kagome to do anything... Like telling me what happened.

How will I be able to help her? I want to, but I don't know of anything that can erease bad memories...

* * *

Next time on Heart of Pain...  
_Kagome leaves school. She's gone for a few weeks, and no one has any clue where she is. The only thing going through Inuyasha's mind is horrifying him. He can't sleep, or concentrate on school. Did she really end her life?_

_

* * *

_

**TenshinoHikari88**- Okay, I'm going to be honest with you. I'm feeling a bit insulted that you made the vain comment. As a result, I'm going to give you a nice,lengthy answer...I'm not vain about the reviews. I like to know what my readers think. I know how it feels to not know what to review. Not everyone knows what to write, but I know I have more than ten readers. Not everyone reviews, either. So, I don't think it's asking too much. Besides, this is incentive for them to review. If I didn't ask, then I'd get hardly any reviews, and I'd stop updating. So all the people who are reading and liking it, but they aren't reviewing, wouldn't get the next chapter and they wouldn't know why.

Please, don't remark on me being vain again. That's the worst thing to be, in my opinion. I know you're not calling me vain, but I am hurt by the fact that you think I'm acting that way. If it comes across as vain, then I apologize. I'm not trying to be that way on purpose. I'm just trying to know what my readers think.

Whew. Long review reply...

_**I need **120** reviews before anyone can get the next chapter...**_

**- Lonely Bird**


	13. Gone

Summary: Kagome used to be the popular and happy girl in school. Everyone loved her, until summer break. Now, returning to high school, no one regognizes her. Will someone be able to find out why she's vanished? Inuyasha's POV.

Rated M for the following: Cutting, mention of suicide, adult situations (Miroku's fault this had to be put in), and foul language... If these bother you, then suck it up and read, or leave.

**Heart of Pain  
**Chapter Thirteen: Gone

My guilt over Kagome is heavy. I don't know how I got to feeling this bad. I mean, I wanted to know what happened to Kagome. I should be happy that Kagome told me what happened. But, I guess the answer isn't my problem. I'm feeling horrible over forcing Kagome to do anything... Like telling me what happened.

How will I be able to help her? I want to, but I don't know of anything that can erease bad memories...

- - -

Fear. That's the only emotion going through my body. There's no sign of it leaving, either. It's been three weeks since I went to see the principle. It's been 13 school days since I saw Kagome.

I can't help but worry. Seems at times like this that I'm just programmed to worry about things. But, unlike me worrying about little things like I normally do, this is a very big thing. Kagome is gone. She's been gone for almost three weeks. That's not so scary. People can get sick for that long, or go on vacations for that long.

The length of time isn't so scary to me. What concerns me is Kagome's mind frame. She's suicidal. She hurts herself. So, what's to say that she didn't kill herself over me knowing her secret? She was devistated that someone was told. I'm sure that her 'father' wasn't too pleased about it.

The weekend was right before she vanished... That could mean that Kagome's 'father' raped her enough to hurt her seriously. I mean, with his personality towards others, I don't doubt it. Still, that doesn't seem to work with my mind. The only thing that my brain will accept, is the idea that she killed herself.

I hope she didn't. If she's still alive, I can promise you she's not well. That's almost three weeks that she's been trapped with that man. That's a long time to be with someone who can kill her.

"Inuyasha." The teacher calls on me. I look at the bored, wondering what I've been missing in class. I haven't been able to concentrate since she was gone on Monday. Sure, one day isn't so bad. But it's a lot worse when you add in all the factors.

She's depressed, which can drive her to kill herself. She and I weren't on good terms, so I doubt that she'll uphold the promise. She _always_ comes to school. I can't think of a time where she's been absent voluntarily. Even if it is only for one day.

"Inuaysha?" The teacher asks me. I look around, not really knowing what's going on. I hadn't even realized that I was staring at the board.

"Huh?" I ask. I feel like I'm in a trance, but I know that it's just my worry. I haven't been able to come out of this _trance_ since Kagome went missing the first day.

"Are you feeling all right? You've been spacing out for three weeks now." She says. I look around, wondering where Kagome is. I know she's not here, since I've already checked, but I have to look. With all my spacing out, there's a chance she slipped in late. No, her seat is still empty and no one else seems to notice.

I stare at my teacher, wondering what she had just said. I know, vaguely, that she's worried. She commented on my space-outs, but I don't remember what she said about them.

"Go to the nurse, honey. Let her take care of you..." She tells me. I nod slowly then get up. I'm halfway out the door before she calls my name again. I turn around to see her with my backpack in hand.

"This _would_ help." She says. I take it in my hand and drag it to the nurse's office.

Guilt _and_ fear. It's amazing how horrible emotions always come in pairs. I walk to the office and to where the nurse is. I sit down in her chair, suddenly wondering why I came.

"Inuyasha." She says. I come in here almost every other weak because of fake headaches. She remembers my silver hair and dog ears the best.

"Huh?" I ask. I look over at her, and she looks just as worried as my teacher.

"Something wrong? You look spaced out." She says. I nod my head, then slouch in the seat. She calls someone, then one of those happy-go-lucky counselors is in front of me.

"Inuyasha, I hear you're spacing out. Your teacher and the nurse say you look depressed." She says. I blink.

"So?" I ask. I'm trying to straiten up and act like everything's okay, but my body won't let me. Everything in me feels like giving up. Giving up on Kagome being alive, giving up on my life. I feel like, now that Kagome seems to be dead, that I might as well be dead too.

"Well, would you like to tell me what's going on?" She asks.

"No." I say firmly. I'm sure it doesn't sound firm, since I'm so "spacey," but it's all I can muster.

"Why don't you tell me about it, sweetheart? I'm sure talking about it will help." She reassures me. What is it with all the female staff in this school giving me nicknames? Sweetheart, honey, sugar... It gets degrading after a while.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I shout at her. She backs up, looking horrified. Due to the fact that I lost control of my body for a moment, I think I understand what scared her. I turned into a demon for a split second. That's not good for me.

"Go home. He can't be here when he's going to threaten the others with his mood." She tells the nurse. I stand up and leave to my car, sighing.

"Didn't want to be in school, anyway." I tell them from the parking lot. Not like they can really hear me, but it had to be said. I get in my car, starting it up. Instead of driving, though, I just sit there. I still feel so horrible that Kagome's gone. What can I do?

I get out of the car, knowing exactly what to do. I'll check up and make sure that her _guardian_ - some guardian he's turned out to be - hasn't hurt her. And that she hasn't hurt herself. I begin to walk towards her house, smelling a pinch of her scent. It's been so long since she went home, I can barely even pick it up.

After a few miles of walking (I'm guessing it was only five), I get to a house. It's small, and it has a giant tree in the front. I walk up to the door, knocking on it. I can't hear anything that would signal her distress. Not even the shuffling of boxes.

I guess I forgot to mention some things. Kagome moved after my dad went to court with the man who uses her. Even though they haven't investigated the situation yet and gotten testimony from Kagome, she was moved. You know, just to be safe.

After enough silence, someone opens the door. It's an elderly woman with a patch over her left eye. I think her name is Kaede, and she's really nice. She was a close friend of Kagome's mother. So, when the court issue came up, she was happy to care for Kagome.

"Hi, Inuyasha." She says. She's grown to know me from the few visits she's had with my father. He told her that the whole thing was my idea and is my sole responsibility (since I _do_ have to avoid fighting with Sesshoumaru).

"Hi... Is Kagome around? She hasn't been in school for a while and I was getting worried." I say. Kaede nods and opens up the door for me.

"I hope ye did not think that the man harmed her..." Kaede says. It's kind of funny how she says _ye_ all the time. She reminds me of a person in some folk tale you might hear your grandparents tell you.

"I thought that for a bit..." I admit. She points up to Kagome's room then returns to doing something in the kitchen. I walk up to the room, knocking gently.

"I don't want to eat, Kaede!" I hear Kagome complain. I clear my throat.

"Are ye dressed?" I ask, attempting to sound like Kaede. I must've pulled it off, since she actually replied.

"I'm dressed..." She replies. I open the door and walk in. Her room looks descent, considering that she's only been in here for a few weeks. I stand up beside her bed, ready to leave if she starts yelling at me.

"Inuyasha?" She asks. I nod and watch as she looks at her clock.

"Why aren't you in school?" She questions. Damn, I was hoping that I didn't have to answer that one.

"Well... Let's see. I was worrying my teachers, so I was sent to the counselor. When she kept asking me what was wrong, I yelled at her and turned demon for a few seconds. Scared her, so she let me go home for the rest of the day. Cooling down time, I guess." I reply. Kagome nods, then curls her feet up against her.

"Sit down..." She invites. I sit down on her bed, wondering who will be the first to say something.

"Why are you here?" She asks. I didn't want to start the conversation, so this is good... Then again, I don't want to admit my answer, so this is bad.

"Well... You haven't been to school in a few weeks and I'm worried." I tell her. She looks at me for a while, and I know she must be skeptical.

"Worried? I'm just sick. I have the flu and it won't go away, that's all." She tells me. I shrug my shoulders sheepishly. Why didn't I know that? Hell, she _smells _sick!

"Well, I didn't know... I was worried that something else happened. You and I weren't getting along too well, and I thought you went back on your promise and... ended things." I say quietly. A long bubble of silence fills the air, and I'm tempted to leave. But, I want to hear her reply before I do. That's why I'm still sitting on this bed.

"I didn't mean to worry you. And, even though we weren't getting along, I kept the promise. I wouldn't have gone back on that for anything." She tells me. I smile faintly, trying to get over the anxiety that I'd been bottling up for weeks.

Suddenly, without any warning, Kagome hugs me. I'm shocked and clueless on why she did this. I hug her back, slowly getting used to the feeling.

"I--"

"Kagome, time to eat." Kaede calls. I let Kagome go only to see Kaede standing in the doorway.

Don't you hate it when you're about to say something important, and you can't? Not because your voice is choked up or anything, but because people _interrupt _you. Now, I don't hate Kaede, but I feel that the news is totally ruined.

"Alright." Kagome looks at me. "What were you saying?" She asks. I hesitate. It's not the right _moment_ to tell her what I was about to say. Besides, even ifit was, I'm not going to say it in front of Kaede. That's just... That's like telling your old, pruny grandparents that you think they smell cool. It's just _wrong_.

". . . . I... I'll see you when you get back to school." I say slowly. I look at Kaede, and she's setting the plate on Kagome's lap.

"Visitation is now over." She tells me. I leave, rolling my eyes while she can't see it. She's a nice woman, butshe can get over-protective of Kagome.

So, Kagome's doing better. That's always a relief to hear. Mainly it's a relief when you worried for a few weeks that she killed herself. Kagome was smiling a descent amount today. That's good since she has an aweful lot that would make her not want to smile.

All-in-all, I guess that it's been a good day today. Well, in Kagome's defense. The rest of my day is a different story...

* * *

Next time on Heart of Pain...  
_Inuyasha hasn't felt like eating recently. Kagome's still sick in bed, and it's been ages since her appearance at school. While picking at his food, he hears something that he doesn't expect. Who is this person that wants to sit with him?_

_

* * *

_

_**I need **130** reviews before anyone can get the next chapter...  
**__I've been receiving complaints about my requests for reviews. I don't mean to sound vain, as _TenshinoHikari88 _informed me. So, if that's what you see me as when you notice my request for reviews, you're mistaken. I like to know what my readers think. If you like it, hate it, whatever. I like to know ways to improve my writing or if it's okay the way it is. Reviewing is the only way that I can get that information from reviewers. If you don't know what to say, then say you hate it or something. Or just review stating that you're bias on my story. I'm not picky about reviews. Just as long as I'm getting them..._

**- Lonely Bird**


	14. Lunch

Summary: Kagome used to be the popular and happy girl in school. Everyone loved her, until summer break. Now, returning to high school, no one regognizes her. Will someone be able to find out why she's vanished? Inuyasha's POV.

Rated M for the following: Cutting, mention of suicide, adult situations (Miroku's fault this had to be put in), and foul language... If these bother you, then suck it up and read, or leave.

**Heart of Pain  
**Chapter Fourteen: Lunch

So, Kagome's doing better. That's always a relief to hear. Mainly it's a relief when you worried for a few weeks that she killed herself. Kagome was smiling a descent amount today. That's good since she has an aweful lot that would make her not want to smile.

All-in-all, I guess that it's been a good day today. Well, in Kagome's defense. The rest of my day is a different story...

- - -

Food is usually my favorite thing. Lunch is my favorite part of school on most days. Today isn't most days. It hasn't been "most days" since Kagome didn't come to school. I mean, I heard that she was feeling better a few days ago, but she isn't back. NowI'm more positive that she hasn't hurt herself. But, that's not why I'm so upset right now...

I miss her. Everything that I used to like, including food, seems boring. I haven't had lunch in a few days, and Sesshoumaru or my father will force dinner down my throat. Of course, I never eat breakfast to begin with.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Sango asks me. This is the fifth time she's asked me, today alone. I glare at her, hoping she'll get the hint that she should stop asking.

"Someone die?" Miroku asks me.

"You always have your lunch, and mine too. So, what's up with you not even eating yours?" She asks. I look at my food, noticing that a few bites are gone from my hamburger.

"I just don't feel like eating." I tell them. Hopefully they'll stop asking questions. I don't want to go into detail about anything.

"Bullshit. Inuyasha, you love food almost as much as you loved Kagome." Miroku says. My ear twitches, hearing him mutter something. Since tonight is the new moon, I can't tell what he's saying. This sucks.

"I still love Kagome." I correct him.

"Then why don't you eat? I'm sure that she wouldn't love you when you're anorexic." Miroku says. I glare at him, feeling my rage build up exponentially.

"I'm not anorexic, you damn pervert!" I snap at him. He lifts his hand, showing me one of his sutras. He's into things like _sutras_ that will subdue demons. I'm not sure if they even work (since I'm not enough demon to find out), but he threatens me with them anyway.

"Why'd you flash that?" I question.

"You were turning into your full demon form. Besides the fact that it's extremely dangerous, you shouldn't do it now." He replies.

"Why not?" I question, feeling more pissed off by the second.

"Because you're weak. When your powers weaken on the day before the full moon, you're more vulnerable. So, even though you're weak, you can turn into a demon. When you do this on one of _these_ days, you'll suffer a lot of pain." Sango says.

"I heard that you'll stay human until the next time of transformation." Miroku adds. I sit down, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you two." I tell Miroku and Sango. I can't believe I even did that to them, especially after all our years of friendship.

"Don't worry about it, Inuyasha. Kay's gone and we all know you're really worried." Sango replies calmly. It never ceases to amaze me that she'll forgive me, no matter how I manage to screw up.

"Yah, forget about it, Inuyasha... Hey, I heard something new about Kagome." Miroku says. My ears twitch instantly and I look at him. I know what's going on with Kagome, so how can he hear something too? Must be some new rumor that someone else started. Maybe Kagome got some of her friends to start it for her. I don't know.

"Hey, Sango? What's today?" I ask her. I stare off into space, silently doing the math in my head.

"The 18th, why?" She asks curiously. I shake my head as I stand up.

"Tonight isn't the night of the full moon. It's tomorrow night. I shouldn't be this weak right now." I tell her. Sango and Miroku both exchange glances then look at me.

"Why... How can you be this weak two days in a row, then?" Miroku asks me. I shrug my shoulders then cringe as the bell rings. Demon hearing or not, that is _loud_.

"I don't know, but I don't like it. Something's not right about it." I tell them. Miroku and I exchange worried glances before I look at Sango. She looks both confused and pissed off.

"Why won't you two tell me what's going on between your heads?" She asks, sounding awefully cautious.

"I'll tell you at lunch tomorrow." I tell her. I wave to her then go running off. I have no demon speed, like I should have. This is really strange to have absolutely no demon powers (except claws) for two days. It's not just strange, it's alarming. Something is definitely wrong with my body if it's doing this.

Well, last two classes went right by. I don't even remember what we were being lectured on. I guess not eating for a long time can really throw out your body or something.

Next day at lunch, I must explain to Sango my dreaded question. I look at her, hoping that she's forgotten. As I drink water (it's all I want to drink since soda has started to hurt my throat), Sango looks at me expectantly.

"Well? You're supposed to be telling me something, Inuyasha." She reminds me. I sigh, and Miroku acts as if he doesn't even remember what was going through his head yesterday.

"Do I have to?" I whine.

"Yes!" She yells at me. I sigh then look down, squirming a bit in my seat. This means that she'll have to find out about Kay being Kagome. Miroku doesn't know that part, but he'll find out soon.

"Well, this is common among demons. When they get depressed over losing a _mate_, as our women re referred to, we'll weaken. Since I'm a half-demon, I weaken much more noticeably. I'll lose my demon powers until I feel like my _mate _has returned..." I explain to her. Sango and Miroku are both staring at me with wide eyes now.

"A mate? Who do you like that much? Can't be Sango, since she's still here. The only person who's vanished is Kay..." Miroku says. I sigh then shift my weight around.

"I thought you and Miroku both knew this..." Sango says, sounding very confused at everything.

"Miroku knew about me getting depressed... He didn't know what caused me to get that depressed to lose most of my powers." I tell her.

"Well, who's this _mate_ that you say vanished?" Mirkou asks me. I shift around, knowing what Sango will guess.

"Wait... Kay's been gone that long, and you don't have eyes for Kay. You had eyes for Kagome... Kay is Kagome!" Sango asks. I nod, resting my head against the table.

"Yah, you guessed it. Now that you know why I'm losing my powers, got any ideas for how I can get them back?" I ask Sango and Miroku.

"I have an idea on how you can get them back." Someone says behind me.

I instantly feel like growling. The last thing that I want around me is some other woman trying to cheer me up. Sango's the only exception to that. But this girl sounds like she intends on more than just an innocent chat. She sounds... Oh, what's the word? Seductive? Yah, that'll describe it fine.

On second thought, my ears could use some cleaning. I could have sworn I heard some other thing...

* * *

Next time on Heart of Pain...  
_Inuyasha tells Kagome how he feels before lunch is over. There's something that hurts him, when she replies. Her voice sounds so sad, he feels like his heart will stop beating from it. How can he ever be the way she thinks he'll be?_

_

* * *

_

That word - exponentially - is rarely ever used. I thought I'd never be able to use it in anything outside of math class. Woot!

I didn't _woot_. You imagined it. Got that?

**TenshinoHikari88**- Don't be sorry. I'm glad that you're apologizing, but I don't mean to come across as rude. I was just feeling rather upset that it was mentioned, because I didn't understand it...  
**Some Girl**- I'm glad that you don't see anything wrong with it. We're on the same page!

_**I need **140** reviews before anyone can get the next chapter...  
**I've been receiving complaints about my requests for reviews. I don't mean to sound vain, as _TenshinoHikari88 _informed me. So, if that's what you see me as when you notice my request for reviews, you're mistaken. I like to know what my readers think. If you like it, hate it, whatever. I like to know ways to improve my writing or if it's okay the way it is. Reviewing is the only way that I can get that information from reviewers. If you don't know what to say, then say you hate it or something. Or just review stating that you're bias on my story. I'm not picky about reviews. Just as long as I'm getting them..._

**- Lonely Bird**


	15. Pleading Request

Summary: Kagome used to be the popular and happy girl in school. Everyone loved her, until summer break. Now, returning to high school, no one regognizes her. Will someone be able to find out why she's vanished? Inuyasha's POV.

Rated M for the following: Cutting, mention of suicide, adult situations (Miroku's fault this had to be put in), and foul language... If these bother you, then suck it up and read, or leave.

**_I have finished making all the chapters. Now you just need to review to get them. The faster you review, the faster I may give you the -cough- Whoops. Almost gave away the thing that's mentioned in the last chapter... Hee hee hee. Reveiw fast, and I can post fast!_**

**Heart of Pain  
**Chapter Fifteen: Pleading Request

I instantly feel like growling. The last thing that I want around me is some other woman trying to cheer me up. Sango's the only exception to that. But this girl sounds like she intends on more than just an innocent chat. She sounds... Oh, what's the word? Seductive? Yah, that'll describe it fine.

On second thought, my ears could use some cleaning. I could have sworn I heard some other thing...

- - -

"Repeat that." I say slowly. I feel upset, but I don't want to be. If my ears didn't decieve me, then this is a very good thing to hear.

"I was wondering if there's a way to cure Inuyasha's problem about losing his powers when he shouldn't. That is, if he really _does_ lose his powers on the day of the new moon." The woman repeats. I turn around to see Kagome, smiling like she actually missed me. I shoot up from my seat. Without a second thought to her comfort, I hug her tightly.

"Kagome, that really you? Or was Inuyasha pulling our legs when he said that you were her?" Sango asks. I glare at her before looking at Kagome. I lean my head against her shoulder, trying to keep them from hearing the conversation.

"I'm sorry. They guessed it and I wasn't prepared to lie to them." I tell her. Kagome shrugs then sits down with Sango and Miroku.

"Yes, I'm Kagome. I'm glad to finally meet you two. Inuyasha tells me a lot of things about you two, especially about Miroku." She says. I look at him, awaiting the glare that's bound to come. Instead, Miroku raises an eyebrow. He's thinking perverted thoughts, I know it.

"Miroku!" I snap. He looks at me then straitens up.

"Sorry. I won't say it, then." He says. I listen as Kagome giggles, and I fight back the growing smile on my face. It's so nice to hear her happy again, even if it's in the smallest amounts.

"Kagome, the bell's about to ring." I say to her. She looks up at me then nods. She walks by me as we head to our next class.

"Hey, mutt-face. You know what's going on around school?" Kouga asks from somewhere behind us. I cringe and turn around slowly. I wish I was able to smell him coming, but tonight is the new moon. I glare at him, waiting for the rest of his insult to come out.

"They say you've gone insane. First you nearly transform in front of a counselor, then you start calling this emo _freak_ Kagome. Don't you know that Kagome's better than her?" Kouga asks. I growl, clenching my teeth to keep the rest ofmy body from hurting him. I feel like biting his arm off for that.

"Don't say that about Kay. You know **_nothing_** about her. Just leave, flea-bag!" I snap. Kouga comes near me, and I wish I knew what he was thinking. I suddenly gasp in pain and go flying back. If I had my hearing or my sense of smell, I'd have been able to see that coming a lot faster. I'd have sensed it somehow.

Without those demon powers, I'm in pain. I gasp for air in a pathetic way as Kouga nears Kagome. I doubt that he's going to know it's really the girl he was chasing last year. He smirks at her, but not a nice way. He's taunting her, and that bothers me too.

"Well, it's good to know Inuyasha has another freak to date. I was worried that he'd actually get a goddess like Kagome." Kouga remarks. Before I can get up and hurt him for insulting Kagome, he backs off.

"Don't you ever refer to me that way. You don't even know me or what you mean!" Kagome snaps at him. Kouga covers his cheek that Kagome'd just slapped.

"Don't you dare hit me." He demands of her.

"Don't you dare insult me. I'm a close friend of Kagome's." She says. Kouga's eyes instantly widen then he backs off from her entirely.

"I... I'm so sorry. You won't tell Kagome, will you?" He asks. I try not to laugh out loud as Kagome stares him down.

"I think I will." She says. She turns on her heel them comes over to me. I look around, remembering how I got on the floor to begin with.

"Ready?" She asks. I nod then get up. As we walk away, I grin in victory. I've beaten Kouga without even trying.

"So, can we talk tonight?" Kagome asks me suddenly. The bell rings and she interrupts my answer.

"Pick me up tonight at six. I want to hang out with you." She says. She kisses my cheek then runs off, leaving me confused and speachless. What had just happened? I have to pick her up at six. Sun sets at... seven... Crap! She'll see me as a human! I walk to my next class, stuck in an endless void of thought.

Well, no harm can come from seeing me as a human, right? That's not true about Kikyou. She never knew I had human blood. So, she cluelessly asked to see me one night. I agreed, thinking that she'd accept me for being a half demon (I also forgot that the night was the new moon). Well, she saw me and hated me. I was _tainted blood _in her eyes. That's when I realized that any friends - human or demon - would hate me.

The teacher's lecture seems to get past me. I'm not sure if it's floating right by me, or if it's slipping through my ears. Could be both, for all I know. Still, I'm trying to pay attention. I mindlessly write all the notes on the board, even though they make no sense to me. Then again, almost nothing makes sense to me...

I feel really upset over tonight. I'm sure that Kagome knows I'm a half demon. Still, what if she doesn't? She never admitted to believing me about losing my powers the day before the new moon. Maybe that's the only part she didn't believe. Well, she's bound to find out about my mixed blood sooner or later. Might as well be now, before I get too attached to her.

The class is out, and I look at the clock. I'm ready to sleep, and the last class is boring. I could ditch it, or I could sleep in class. There's a chance that, if I do sleep in class, that my brain will still learn while I'm passed out. I doubt it'll happen, but there's still a small chance. I grab my backpack and walk to my next class, trying to wake up. I'm half asleep already. I guess my extra day of drained powers is wiping out my near-human body.

I run into something, causing my eyes to open all the way. I stare at the door before walking into class. I don't think anyone saw. If they did see, they must not care or something. So, I walk into class and drop my bag next to my desk. Within moments, I'm passed out.

I wake up, due to a poke in the rib. My hand flies to the spot out of habit. Rather than find a pencil or a pen, I feel warmth. I look up to see who's hand I've just grabbed. Sure enough, it's Kagome's. She smiles down at me before pulling her hand. I stand up, not letting go.

"You're bruising my rib, you know." I tell her. She shrugs her shoulders then pulls her hand from mine.

"Well, teach you to sleep in class. What grade are you getting?" She asks.

"98.2 percent. Even if I do fall asleep in class and seem to never do homework, I know the material." I tell her. She eyes me suspiciously before handing my backpack to me.

"I doubt you're telling the truth, but I don't care right now. I'll see you tonight." She says. I pull my backpack on as she walks past me. Without any warning, I feel hands on my dog ears. I jump out of surprise and spin around. I'm the only one in the classroom, other than the teacher. Kagome giggles, causing me to relax a bit.

"Sorry. I've been waiting to do that for a while." She says. I shrug then bite my lip. This is degrading, and I'm hoping that I won't regret it. I lower my head and my ears twitch. I won't admit that it feels good, especially not to her. She begins to rub my ears, smiling.

"They're so soft." She comments. My cheeks begin to heat up as I try to distract myself. This is the first time I've ever let anyone touch my ears. Sure, Sesshoumaru pulls on them every now and then, but that's force. I've never _willingly_ let people touch my ears like this.

"You can stop before I fall asleep again." I blurt. Kagome pulls her hands back and I raise my head to look at her. She's smiling proudly, and I don't know why.

"So, that feels good?" She asks. I hit my head, knowing what was so amusing to her. I gave away my secret on my ears, and she heard.

"Yah, just don't tell anyone." I mutter in response. She waves to me and runs out the door. I'm hoping that the wave meant she wouldn't tell, but I can't be too sure.

The night-time is another one of my favorite things (aside from food). I love the coolness it brings me, and I feel relieved to know that I got through another day without turning into a demon. And the moon calms me down too. Sometimes I feel like I can talk to the moon and tell it all my problems.

But, not tonight. The moon _is _my problem right now. I look down at my hands as I drive to Kagome's house. My claws are still there, but not for long. The sunset is approaching me fast. I have to get to Kagome's house before I turn human. Otherwise, she'll never believe that it's me.

I park my car in front of her house and walk up. My nerves are all messed up in my stomach, but I don't know why. Sure, I like Kagome and any guy is nervous about seeing someone he likes _outside _of school, but that's not it. I'm nervous about what she'll say when she sees me as a human. I'm afraid she'll throw me down the same way that Kikyou did. Kagome has a kind heart, and I can't imagine her donig that.

Even so, Kikyou seemed to have a kind heart. I couldn't imagine her doing it either.

So, with a shaky hand, I knock on the door. I hear nothing, since my powers are nearly gone by now. Soon enough, the door opens me and Kagome hugs me tightly.

"You're here!" She chimes. I'm wondering why I wouldn't be here, but maybe she's just not used to people being on time.

"I'm here. So?" I ask her. I'm trying to act like nothing will happen tonight. I'm trying to keep my image of half-demon up, but I don't think it's working. At least, it doesn't feel like it's working. Maybe it is without my knowledge.

"I was afraid you wouldn't show up." She admits. Funny, becaue I almost didn't. I was so nervous, I thought of staying home and telling her than I wasn't doing too well. I never feel well the first few seconds after changing. So, I wouldn't have been lying. But, now I know I'd have hurt her feelings.

I lead her to the car, open the door for her, then close it behind her. I feel so strange, since I've been a gentleman to her. Since Kikyou, I haven't had a lot of girls around to be nice to. With Kagome, I guess I'll be able to brush up on my chivalry.

I drive to the park, listening to everything she has to say. Even though I'm responding and keeping up with the conversation, my mind is elsewhere. I can't help but feel like she may somehow reject me as a human. After all, Kikyou may have been right when she said no one would want me for my tainted blood.

What's tainting my blood, anyway? Demons have pure blood, so you'd think it was human. Humans have pure blood, so you'd think it was demon. Maybe it's tainted with the blood opposite of whoever is insulting me. With Kikyou, that meant demon blood. With my half-brother, that means my human blood.

I open the door for Kagome, and we walk around. She chats as we walk, and my feet suddenly stop. She stops and turns around as my body begins to change. It stings me a bit, but it's not like the pain is new. It always hurts to have my dog ears vanish and new ones appear. It always hurts to have my claws and fangs turn into their human counterparts.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asks. I shake my entire body a bit to get the tingling to go away. I decide not to answer and just walk up to her.

"You transform... On the new moon? Why didn't you tell me? I would have been fine with another night!" Kagome says. I cover her mouth for a few moments then let my hand rest at my side.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't hate me. My last girlfriend was disgusted when she found out that I wasn't full demon. Even though I was sure you knew, I had to know you wouldn't gross out over my human form." I tell her. She smiles then hugs me, hurting the bruise she created on my rib.

"I couldn't hate you, Inuyasha." She says.

"Neither could she, as she said." I reply dully.

"Well, I have something I've decided to tell you. I didn't want to say it at school..." Kagome trails off. I sit down on a bench, and she sits down beside me.

"Inuyasha, remember when you told me that you liked Kagome and that you didn't see her as a piece of meat like the other guys at school did?" She asks. It's amazing how much information you can fit into one sentence.

"Yah." I tell her. What's she trying to say?

"Well, I've been thinking about you a lot. Since you said that, I've been wondering if maybe there'd be a chance for me to trust you... A chance for me to trust another guy." She starts. My heart is beating so hard, I'm sure she must be able to hear it.

"Well, I've decided what I think of you... I want to love you, but there's something else that I need to get out of the way." She says. I'd be happy, if it weren't for the fact that the other half of the sentence sounded so upset. She sounded depressed again.

"What is it?" I finally ask her.

"Well, you know why I don't trust guys. The ones at school don't care about _me_, and the one at my old home has hurt me a lot... I'm afraid you'll turn out the same way. I know you probably won't, but my heart thinks that you'll betray me, like everyone else seems to be doing. I keep thinking that you'll hurt me..." She says.I hug her tightly while I try to organize my thoughts.

"Kagome... I understand why you'd expect me to be like that. But I don't know how you could actually think that I'd turn out that way. I told you before I knew you too much that I like you. Now that we've been able to hang out more andI know what you've been through, I love you..." I tell her. I notice tears in her eyes as she kisses my lips.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I feel much better knowing that my boyfriend won't harm me." She says. I smile faintly at the mention of being her boyfriend, then hug her once more. This time, she hugs me back.

I tried to protect the girl who knew everything about Kagome. When I helped her, maybe she'd spill the beans on Kagome's vacation. In the process, I found out a lot about Kagome. She has been through hard times, and I know she's been caused a lot of pain. Most of it seems to be from guys.

If someone can create the pain, then someone else can take it away.

* * *

Next time on Heart of Pain...  
_Inuyasha tells Kagome something that's been on his mind since she first vanished from school. There's something heart-breaking about her reply, though. He feels so horrible, even though her words shoudldn't bring him harm. How can he every be the way she's expecting him to be!_

_

* * *

_

The last quote, _if someone can create the pain, then someone else can take it away_, is from Fruits Basket. That's not my own intellegence (what intellegence?), just so ya'll know.

**sheenachi-** Funny. My ex boyfriend used to have a lot of mountain dew and he'd get REALLY twitchy. It was scary, but I think it's funny...

_**I need **150** reviews before anyone can get the next chapter...  
**I've been receiving complaints about my requests for reviews. I don't mean to sound vain, as _TenshinoHikari88 _informed me. So, if that's what you see me as when you notice my request for reviews, you're mistaken. I like to know what my readers think. If you like it, hate it, whatever. I like to know ways to improve my writing or if it's okay the way it is. Reviewing is the only way that I can get that information from reviewers. If you don't know what to say, then say you hate it or something. Or just review stating that you're bias on my story. I'm not picky about reviews. Just as long as I'm getting them..._

**- Lonely Bird**


	16. MIA

Summary: Kagome used to be the popular and happy girl in school. Everyone loved her, until summer break. Now, returning to high school, no one regognizes her. Will someone be able to find out why she's vanished? Inuyasha's POV.

Rated M for the following: Cutting, mention of suicide, adult situations (Miroku's fault this had to be put in), and foul language... If these bother you, then suck it up and read, or leave.

**Heart of Pain  
**Chapter Sixteen: Missing in Action

I tried to protect the girl who knew everything about Kagome. When I helped her, maybe she'd spill the beans on Kagome's vacation. In the process, I found out a lot about Kagome. She has been through hard times, and I know she's been caused a lot of pain. Most of it seems to be from guys.

If someone can create the pain, then someone else can take it away.

- - -

This is almost common. Things between Kagome and I go great. That's not common, actually. We get into small bickers about things, and I can hardly even remember half of what we argue about. But, it's not the arguing that's common (at least, I hope not). The last one was the worst, and I raised my voice to her. I feel so horrible for doing it, too.

And, just like that, she's vanished. I don't know where she is, but it's been three days since her appearance at school. Since today's a Saturday, I don't really notice a difference. Still, it'd be nice to get alerts when she goes MIA. I mean, she knows I worry. So, why does she just let me worry?

Maybe this is one of those love tests that Sango puts Miroku through now. Since they started going out, she's been doing things. She'll have me record Miroku around some girl she's paid to tempt him. She'll have me ask him questions, or make up a lie about her having a fatal disease. I don't get the point of doing all this just so she knows that Miroku loves her. He says he does, so shouldn't she believe him?

Or is this her version of romance? I thought it worked differently, but I thought a lot of wrong things. I thought Miroku would be so much of a flirt that Sango would avoid being his girlfriend. I thought that Kagome wasn't at school. I thought that the mysterious girl wasn't Kagome. Gee, I get a lot of things wrong recently.

So, I guess I shouldn't be alarmed that Kagome's up and vanished recently. My initial reaction was that Kagome killed herself, even though she's been so happy, I can't see it happening. So, I'm trying to ignore my instincts. I've been wrong so many times, that my instincts are officially going to be wrong.

So, now that I've decided Kagome's not hurt, where'd she go? I don't know of any place that required three days to be gone. I'd think that she went to visit a family member, but I know that's not very likely to happen. Her mother, father, and little brother are dead. I'm not aware of any living relatives. I think Kaede's the closest thing she has to one.

I finish off my bowl of Shredded Wheat then put it in the sink. Sesshoumaru's job to do dishes today, so I don't have to bother. That's good, since I'm about to miss the morning cartoons. I walk upstairs, pausing in my journey to my room. I stare at the bathroom, sniffing it quietly. I should take a shower, but I don't feel like it. Maybe I'll take it when cartoons are over.

I sneak into my room, acting as if I'd never woken up yet. I turn the TV on and turn the volume down, hoping to keep it quiet enough so my family's demon hearing can't pick it up. Hell, if I weren't part demon or if I was in another room, I may not be able to hear it myself.

I watch half-contently as the people on Yu-Gi-Oh duel. I don't know why I like this show, I just do. Even though Yugi always wins and Yami always comes out for a duel, it fascinates me. Maybe because each duel is different. It's not like those Pokemon things. They don't make him get really low and near losing then make him spring from the bottom. He gets half-low on life points then begins his comebacks while taking damage.

I'm too tired to be making any sense right now. I close my eyes, desperate to sleep some more. It's no use, because a certain beauty is on my mind. Even though I love Kagome, I can't stand having her stuck in my head this much.

Graduation is soon. Very soon. We've been dating for a bit and she's been smiling more and more. Did I mention that? Even though hardly anyone knows about her being Kagome, the news is still floating around. Very slowly, since hardly anyone believes us about it.

If Kagome doesn't come back soon, she may miss graduation entirely. That would mean that they may put her in school another year. I don't see why they can't hand her the diploma a bit late. She'll miss the ceremony, but she _did_ do all the work. Maybe I'm overreacting. She may be able to pick it up late, for all I know.

It's not like I've found out from experience that they make you repeat senior year. Man, that would be agonizing, though. You pass all your classes, maybe even the ones with honors, and you miss graduation because you're sick or you were visiting a dying relative. You come back, hoping that you can pick it up late. But, no. They'll make you repeat the entire grade. And the first time as a senior you were thinking you'd be done with high school soon.

Damn, I'm giving this way too much thought. If I worry myself much more, I'll give myself an ulcer or something. Well, I'm not sure if that will happen, but I'm going to worry myself sick one of these days. One of these days that's coming very soon.

I look down at my math homework and then at my sketchbook. I know I should work on homework, but I think I may be able to get a good picture out this morning. I grab the book and begin to draw, only half aware of what my hand is doing. This has to be _perfect_. There are no flaws, so I can't have flaws on my picture.

Around three hours later, I'm done. I admire my work, setting the pencil down. I rub my wrist in pain, expecting carpeltunnel to be in my wrist by now, and then take the picture from my sketchbook. I put it in a frame and smile. Kagome is beautiful, and this picture helps display some of it. I put my art book away then go out to the kitchen. I think I've earned lunch.

"Hello, little brother." Sesshoumaru says in his I'm-better-than-your-dumbass tone. I glare at him as I dig through the cabinet.

"Hi, fluffy. Where's the ramen?" I ask. I sniff around, trying to find my favorite food. I hear a chuckle and turn my attention to my older brother. Whoops. My older, _half_-brother.

"What'd you do with it?" I growl angrily. No one touches my ramen. Not even daddy's favorite son.

"Who said I did anything with your ramen?" He asks.

"You. Tell me." I hiss at him angrily.

"No."

"Now."

"What will you do if I don't tell you? Complain to father and have him buy you more?" He taunts. Damn, he's pissing me off today!

"Give me my ramen!" I snap at him.

"Better be quiet." He warns smartly.

"Why would I, asshole?" I ask rudely.

"Father just woke up. Much more of taunting me and he'll stop working on Kagome's case." He says. I straiten up then look for something else in the food cabinet.

"What do you know about the case so far?" I ask him. He's involved with a lot of dad's work since he wants to be a lawyer too. I, personally, think he'd make a better clown or used-car-salesman, but he claims he's too good for that. He's so stuck up, it's hard to believe we have some of the same blood.

"Ms. Higurashi's case?" He questions.

"No, the one about the hobo who wants to fuck you. What else am I talking about!" I ask.

"Watch your language. Father's awake. He _can_ hear you since he's a full demon." He says, teasing me for being a half human.

"Fine, I'll listen to you for now. What's going on with Kagome's case?" I ask him. I pull out the ingredients to make grilled cheese, letting them lay on the counter while I get the right type of pan out.

"Information costs." He tells me.

"I don't have money." I tell him.

"It'll cost you two grilled cheese sandwiches." He finishes. I look over at the cheese, sighing. He knew that we only have enough for two.

"Fine. I'll make them for you." I tell him. I turn on the stove and begin to put butter on the bread.

"Well, there's a good chance that he'll be in prison by the end of this month. Kagome testified against him and he's in a lot of trouble." Sesshoumaru tells me.

"I have a request." I say quietly. No way in hell will I let Sesshoumaru think that I'm asking for help.

"What?" He asks.

"Can I beat the crap out of him?" I ask.

"If he goes on death row, then you can. I don't think he will. You and I both know that father is firm in being against the death policy." Sesshoumaru says.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"You weren't born at the time. Dad was in school to be a lawyer still. He and _my_ mother had me. She was accused of hurting me horribly, since I came to school with a lot of bad cuts one day. I had tried to explain that my friends and I were just roughing around, but they accused her of it. They also claimed that I had a little brother that she killed. So, my mom got the death penalty and died when I was twelve. She was sentenced to death the year before you came along." Sesshoumaru says.

"Wow. Dad never told me." He says.

"Dad never mentions our mothers. It's controversial, since we have two different mothers." Sesshoumaru states.

"Think he'll ever marry again?" I ask.

"I doubt it. He lost his first two wives. He's seen how much we hate each other, so he's probably afraid that we'll have another sibling to hate or we'll alienate the new woman." Sesshoumaru says.

"I wouldn't." I reply calmly.

"I would. I feel like he betrayed my mother when he started dating her so soon after the death." Sesshoumaru tells me. I set the food in front of him and put the dishes in the sink. Without thinking, I begin to wash them. So what if it's Sesshoumaru's dish week? He can do mine one week to even it out.

"Well, if he did, do you think he'd have a human or demon?" I ask Sesshoumaru. Even though we shouldn't be discussing our father's life like this, we are. I find it interesting. He never tells me the things that have happened. He'll tell Sesshoumaru about his mom, but he won't even mention my mother. I wonder why he won't...

"I think demon." He says.

"Why?" I ask. I feel somewhat offended that he answered this. What's wrong with humans?

"Demon women can live up to his age. He won't have to worry about human growing rates. And he knows how you get picked on for not being pure-blooded. He doesn't want that. It hurt him to hear about it." Sesshoumaru explains. I nod my head and put the dishes on the rag beside the sink.

As the silence fills the room, my mind drifts back to Kagome. I need to see her, but I can't. I talked to Kaede, and she's not there. Kaede doesn't know when she'll be back, either.

I stare at the wall, trying my best not to look as worried as I feel...

No one knows where Kagome is. There are three people who do, though. My dad does, since he's her lawyer and all. Miroku and Sango know where she is, too. Having people around me know doesn't bother me. Them not telling me bothers me. So, if they won't tell me where Kagome's gone off to, it's bad news. That's the only reasonfor them not to tell me...

Right? Do they think that keeping the news away from me will help me from worrying?

* * *

Next time on Heart of Pain...  
_Kagome finally gets back, but Inuyasha doesn't recognize her. He tells her to leave, and that he already has a girlfriend. After Kagome says something about his promise, he realizes he screwed up... again. This woman who looks so cheerful seems so familiar, but not quite..._

_

* * *

_

The last quote, _if someone can create the pain, then someone else can take it away_, is from Fruits Basket. That's not my own intellegence (what intellegence?), just so ya'll know.

**sango750768**- I wish I could tell you that I'm doing great, but I can't. I'm at home (during school hours), and my head hurts. Here's the story...

I was really depressed last night and almost cut the screen off my window so I could jump off the 2nd story of my house. I fell asleep at 11:30pm (bed time is 9). I woke up at 7 this morning, and threw up. So, I went downstairs and attempted to fill my stomach with food again. I took my "happy pills" that I"d just gotten (for my depression), and went upstairs to sleep so I could get the nausea to go away. THEN I started getting violent headaches and fatigue due to my happy pills. That doesn't make me very happy. So, I'm stuck at home until I'm better. Agh!

_**I need **160** reviews before anyone can get the next chapter...  
**I've been receiving complaints about my requests for reviews. I don't mean to sound vain, as _TenshinoHikari88 _informed me. So, if that's what you see me as when you notice my request for reviews, you're mistaken. I like to know what my readers think. If you like it, hate it, whatever. I like to know ways to improve my writing or if it's okay the way it is. Reviewing is the only way that I can get that information from reviewers. If you don't know what to say, then say you hate it or something. Or just review stating that you're bias on my story. I'm not picky about reviews. Just as long as I'm getting them..._

**- Lonely Bird**


	17. Big News Combo

Summary: Kagome used to be the popular and happy girl in school. Everyone loved her, until summer break. Now, returning to high school, no one regognizes her. Will someone be able to find out why she's vanished? Inuyasha's POV.

Rated M for the following: Cutting, mention of suicide, adult situations (Miroku's fault this had to be put in), and foul language... If these bother you, then suck it up and read, or leave.

**_The title of this chapter was, originally, Big News. Then I altered it to be Big News Combo, since I am SOOOO hungry right now. That's all I have to say._**

**_Wait, no it's not. This is the last chapter. I have a preview for a sequal I may write. So, you can all look forward to it, but I'm not sure when I'll get around to typing it. I am trying my best to pass classes and keep out of depression while I do these stories..._**

**Heart of Pain  
**Chapter Seventeen: Big News Combo

No one knows where Kagome is. There are three people who do, though. My dad does, since he's her lawyer and all. Miroku and Sango know where she is, too. Having people around me know doesn't bother me. Them not telling me bothers me. So, if they won't tell me where Kagome's gone off to, it's bad news. That's the only reasonfor them not to tell me...

Right? Do they think that keeping the news away from me will help me from worrying?

- - -

There's no mystery to it. Girls like to worry their men. They like the special feeling that comes when the man is freaking out and trying to baby them. Sango is one of these girls.

She's been telling Miroku the same thing for ages now. We've got two more classes, then we all graduate. Naturally, this is the time to relax, kick back, and ditch school. But, Sango called both Miroku and I, telling us that she has big news.

So, the past three days we actually came to school. I wasn't going to until Sango almost started crying over it. Rather than try to make up a reason not to come, I came.

It's a good thing that none of my classes are teaching things. Every class has been throwing parties. Every one of them, well, the ones for the seniors are. I'm sure the freshman are still getting homework. Suckers.

"So, is Sango here?" I ask Miroku. He looks at me and shrugs.

"I don't know. First she said she wasn't going to eat, since she doesn't feel good. **Then** she told me that she was starving and went to the lunch line." Miroku says.

"Wow... Maybe the smell of food settled her stomach." I suggest.

"She said that's what got her sick." He says. I watch as he pulls out a bottle of pills and I imediately back away. I don't get along with any form of pills.

"Relax. These are Vitamin B6 tablets. Sango has started asking me to get them for her. Rather than have her beat me over the head, I bought her a lot. I don't know what the stuff is for." He says.

"Let's see. Vitamin B6 helps the brain, helps you process fat, keeps pregnant women from throwing up, and keeps people from getting diabetes." I tell him. He raises an eyebrow at me then groans.

"Sango's been complaining that she's getting fat recently. I'll bet that she's trying to get the stuff to keep the weight off." Miroku says. I look at Sango as she comes over. My eyes bug out of my head as I slam my can of soda on the table. The soda I _had_ been drinking goes across the table, getting some random kids' white jacket ruined.

"Now I know why she needs help to get the fat to process faster. I mean, with all that food, I would need help too!" I comment. Sango sets down a large plate of food, leaving both of us to stare at it.

"Sango, don't you think that's a little much?" Miroku asks. I nod my head in agreement, but she doesn't seem to notice. I set the tablets down next to her and she grabs two of the pills instantly.

"Thanks. I read that these will help." She says between bites. She takes the pills then continues digging into her food.

"Sango, what's the big deal?" Miroku asks. She glares at him, then looks at me.

"Hey, Inuaysha! Anything new with you?" She asks. I blink, wondering why she's suddenly so interested in my life. She's never like this. She's never so... happy. I mean, she's content all the time, but she's overly happy...

"Not really. My father started moving girl's boxes into our house..." I trail off. She smiles her I-know-exactly-what's-going-on smile then looks at Miroku.

"How's your job going? I heard that your parents were going to buy you a house for graduation." She says. Miroku nods, seeming proud of this fact.

"They already did. I've been moving in and stayed there last night. It's pretty nice." He says. She smiles, and the glint in her eyes is beginning to intimidate me.

"You'll have to show me after school." She says.

"Of course, my dear Sango." He says. I watch his hand inch it's way towards her ass. Sango eats the food, hardly even taking notice to his hand. When he does begin to stroke her butt, she only looks at him.

"Not in public." She says tiredly. She goes back to eating, leaving both Miroku and I stunned. This is the woman who yells at him for trying, and beats him for succeeding. He just succeeded, and she said not in public! What!

"What's going on?" I ask the two of them. Miroku shrugs, and Sango ignores me. She must be really hungry. I grab a fry from her over-flowing heap of food and shove it in my mouth before she notices.

"Inuyasha, you mentioned your father taking girl's boxes in one of the rooms of your house..." Miroku says. I look at him, knowing he's trying to break the un-easy silence.

"Oh yeah. He won't tell me who they belong to. He's saying that they're being stored in the Room of Mystery." I tell him.

"Room of Mystery?" Sango echos. Amazing how she can talk with all that food in her mouth.

"Yah. It's completely empty and gets some junk put in it when we run out of other places. Sounds better than the Junk Room." I tell them.

"Hmm. Sango, what were you going to tell us, anyway?" Miroku asks. I look at Sango, noting how her cheeks just flushed a strong shade of pink.

"Yah. I've come to school for three unneeded days and haven't heard." I say. She opens her mouth to speak, but stops short. She looks behind me, making me wonder what distraction she's going to use this time. She gives us excuses each time she starts to say it. This is just another of her stupid ideas.

"Mind if you move a bit so I can sit down?" Some girl asks. I turn around, hoping that it'll be Kagome. Rather than seeing her, I see one of those popular girls. Looks like one of the ones she hung out with, but I'm not so sure.

"Why?" I ask her sharply.

"Well, because I still love you." She says. I stare at her for a while. She smells like Kikyou, and I hate that girl.

"Sorry, I already have a girlfriend." I tell her as I turn around once again.

"You mean this girl?" She asks me. I turn around to see that she's pointing at Sango. I begin to laugh then shake my head.

"No. My girlfriend won't eat that much. She's Miroku's girlfriend." I say. The girl narrows her eyes at me and I instantly get uneasy.

"What's your name?" I ask suddenly. "If it's Kikyou, then leave."

"Kagome's my name. I'm amazed that your sense of smell sucks." She says. I get really close to her, taking in more of her scent than before. It _is_ Kagome!

"I'm sorry! I could only smell Sango's food!" I say. I hug her tightly, and she hugs me back.

"I was worried for a moment. She says. I sit down, leaving some space next to me for her to sit. She sits down right next to me, being very close to me. At first, I'm uneasy. Then I remind myself that this is Kagome. My girlfriend that I've been missing for so long. Why am I reminding myself?

"Well, Sango... What's the news you want to tell us?" I ask once more. Kagome's eyes light up as she waits. She has that I-know-everything smile, and it scares me. Girls can communicate with each other through telepathy, I swear.

"Well..." Sango turns to Miroku. Her plate is empty now, making it easier for her to stay in my view. Miroku keeps looking at her, wondering what the big deal is. She's looking at him in such a way that I'm about to get nervous. And I'm not even being looked at!

"Your pickup line is worthless." She says.

"His pickup line?" I question. Kagome gets very quiet before something clicks in her head.

"He always asks would you like to bear... my... child..." She trails off, her words becoming nearly inaudible.

"You're pregnant?" I ask. She nods her head then hugs Miroku tightly. I smile at him, and his eyes are wide.

"How long have you known!" He asks. She pauses for a while before deciding the length of time she's had to hide it.

"I've known for a little over a month. Kagome told me something that she was going to say to Inuyasha, so I was waiting for her. When you two said you'd ditch, I was trying to get you to come to school. She wouldn't be able to say it so well if you didn't come." Sango says. I look over to Kagome, wondering if she's pregnant too. She smells like Kagome, so I don't think so. Sango has a hint of another scent on her, and that'd be the baby's scent. I can't believe I didn't pick up on it sooner.

"You pregnant too?" I ask Kagome jokingly.

"Uh. No. I'm still a virgin." She says. I inwardly sigh in relief. I know damn well we haven't done anything in the four or five months we've been dating. That would mean she was raped by her father or just found out he impregnated her. If he did, I'd put him through my own version of the death penalty.

"Then, what's the news?" I ask eagerly.

"Well, we won the trial. My guardian will be in prison for the rest of his life. A hard-ass prison." She says. I can't believe she just used a foul word, but I don't mind. It's nice to know she's not a goody-two-shoes kind of girl. I knew that before, but now that she's resumed her popular look, I'm afraid she'll suddenly be that way.

"That's good. But we all knew it was coming." Miroku says. Sango seems to know what's going on, and I wish one of them would spill the news out already.

"That's not the big news that I have for you. I asked Inuyasha's dad, my lawyer, about where I'll stay. I'm 18, but I can't stay with Kaede after I graduate. He bought his son a house with his money..." She says. She looks at me, and I nod. Sure, my dad got me a house and I have to move into it before some time line he won't tell me.

"Well, the good news is that I'll be living there too. He said that he didn't mind us being in the same house." She says proudly. My face brightens up then I hug her. My father has always been strict on the marriage rules. If I'm not married, I can't be with a girl. He must've guessed that I'd protect Kagome properly.

"Then, are those your boxes that are going in our Room of Mystery?" I question. She nods, then the bell rings.

"I'm ditching." I tell them all. I stand up, my arms around Kagome's waist protectively. She's back for good now, and there's no way in hell I'm letting go of her.

"We are too. I'm going to Miroku's house and gonna help him move." Sango says. Miroku glances at her, shaking his head firmly.

"She'll watch. I'm not having her do any work with my baby in her." He says. I smile at the bickering that has just started. They'll make a great couple, since they're so good together now. As Kagome and I walk to my car, she hugs my arm. Just that makes me proud that I'm with her. I'm going to protect her no matter what. But, what is there to protect her from?

"Hey, Inuyasha?" She asks as we get in my car.

"Huh?"

"Well, I was thinking... I was wondering if you'd like to have our own little ones someday." She says quietly. She must be nervous about bringing it up. A lot of high school relationships don't pan out, and expecting marriage is usually expecting too much. But I think we're both on the same page about this.

"I'd love to. Let's go to the house and we'll start setting things up for _our_ house." I tell her. Before I drive away, I give Kagome a small box.

"I love you." I whisper in her ear. She gasps upon opening it, then looks at me.

"I love you too." She says. There are stars in her eyes from the idea of us starting a _real_ family. She slips the ring on her finger as I drive to my house. I'm going to tell dad. He knew this would happen, I'm sure of it. He's been taunting me with the idea of marrying Kagome and having our family for months.

He knew that we'd be together, and he was encouraging me. He knew I'd break down under spur-of-the-moment conversations about a family of my own. He was helping us... I owe him for that. I owe him a lot more than just no fighting with Sesshoumaru.

* * *

-Heart of Perserverance-  
_Sure, you hear about the happily-ever-after endings. Naturally, that's what Inuyasha assumed would happen after Kagome was safe. There's only one small detail he missed. Helping the troubled doesn't make their problems leave. If anything, Kagome's problems will only elevate. Why is everything going wrong at the same time? Inuyasha's POV._

_

* * *

_

There. The story is finished. I hope ya'll like it... The sequal... I don't know when I'll have it out, or if I'll have it out. Depends on how much ya'll like the idea of it. So, let me know. I'm working on a lot of different ideas right now, so I don't know how soon I can work on it.

Oh, Miroku's parents aren't loaded like you think. Miroku was working during high school. They took all his money, claiming that they were charging him rent. They used the money to buy him a house, so he technically bought it. And yes, Inuyasha's father _is_ loaded. Sesshoumaru and him make a lot of money off of being lawyers (sesshy's in training or somethin), so they can buy a lot of things...

**- Lonely Bird**


End file.
